Stand By Me
by integraleksponen
Summary: Sasuke, Chouji dan Naruto adalah teman di masa SMP. Naruto menyukai Sasuke tapi Sasuke terlihat seperti cowok normal. Sasuke tega Chouji terbully tapi Sasuke selalu menghentikan siapapun yang mencoba menyentuh Naruto. 18 SasuNaru. Yaoi. PERGILAH YANG TIDAK SUKA YAOI SASUNARU! YAOI PURE! BL! dan TOLONG JANGAN REVIEWS YANG TIDAK SUKA BOYS LOVE YAA :).


**Stand By Me**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sa** **suNaru.**

 **YAOI! Warning Hard!**

 **Sasuke 18**

 **Naruto 18**

 **Itachi 25**

 **Banyak typo! Maaf kalau jelek! :'( tolong jangan bunuh authornya senpai :'(**

* * *

Sore hari, seorang anak remaja mengendarai sepeda di daerah perkampungan. Di pegangan sepedanya tercantol sebuah kantong kresek hitam. Remaja itu bertampang sengak dan semakin sengak dikarenakan mengunyah sebuah permen karet. Ketika sampai di tempat bawah jembatan kereta api, remaja ini memakirkan sepedanya asal sekaligus bertemu dengan temannya yang terlihat sudah menunggu remaja ini dari tadi. Bersama dengan temannya, remaja ini langsung berlari ke suatu tempat sambil meloncati sebuah selokan kecil. Dan kemudian mereka berdua bertemu dengan sosok pria tampan memakai kupluk, kaos dan celana lepis berwarna hitam. Kulitnya putih porselen dan tubuhnya sempurna bagaikan model. Kedua remaja ini membungkuk hormat melihat pria tampan ini alias pimpinan mereka, sebelum memberikan pimpinan mereka sebuah apel merah dari dalam kantong kresek yang dibawa tadi. Ketika pimpinan mereka menerima apel dan menggidikan kepala menuju arah belakang pimpinan mereka, terdengarlah suara ribut-ribut dari segerombolan pemuda yang sedang membuli seseorang.

Setelah kedua remaja itu pergi, pimpinan mereka duduk di barel bekas terdekat. Dia memakan apelnya dengan satu gigitan. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat sangat jengah, jadi rasa manis apel yang dirasakannya tidak terpancar sama sekali dalam ekspresinya. Kemudian apel yang baru dimakan satu gigit itu dimasukan ke dalam kupluknya. Dia pun berjalan menuju suara keributan tersebut.

Ternyata keributan tersebut adalah ulah dari bawahannya. Mereka sedang membuli seorang remaja lemah yang hanya bisa tertunduk dan pasrah kepalanya digeplak berkali-kali maupun tubuhnya didorong-dorong. Melihat pimpinan mereka datang, semua orang terdiam dan memperhatikan. Pimpinan ini melihat orang lemah di hadapannya dengan pandangan inntimidasi. Orang lemah ini langsung tersungkur ke tanah setelah kepalanya diadu keras dari hantaman kupluknya sang pemimpin.

Sang pemimpin itu adalah Sasuke dan bawahannya adalah Atsui, Kimimaro, Juzo biwa dan Suigetsu. Mereka adalah kelompok anak SMA brandal

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya di daerah pemukiman warga sederhana. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang memakai kaos putih dengan celana lepis dan menggemblok sebuah tas ransel, bisa ditebak Naruto baru habis dari pulang les. Menelusuri bentuk jalan, Naruto perlahan mengerem sepedanya di turunan dan berbelok untuk parkir di depan toko milik bibinya. Sebelum masuk Naruto mengambil sebuah kamera dari dalam tasnya. Dia memotret Tsunade melalui jendela.

Meskipun Tsunade sedang menghitung keuangan, dia tau bahwa Naruto telah mengambil foto melalui jendela. "Kan kan! Jangan terus-terusan mengambil foto bibimu ini seperti paparazzi" kata Tsunade mengomel pada Naruto yang masuk ke dalam tokonya

"Salahkan ini pada kecantikanmu bi" kata Naruto sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan bibinya dan menaruh tas di kursi sebelahnya

"Aku tau aku tau, tapi tetap saja" kata Tsunade kembali focus pada perhitungan keuangannya.

"Aku lapar" kata Naruto sambil menaruh tangannya di atas dompetnya Tsunade. Namun Tsunade yang sedang menghitung menggunakan kalkulator dan mengenakan kacamata malah memukul tangan Naruto yang menyentuh dompetnya di samping buku jurnal. "Katakan permohonan" kata Tsunade

Naruto sedikit jengkel dengan bibinya ini yang selalu menaruh banyak aturan pada Naruto. "Mohon berikan aku uang bibi tercinta~" kata Naruto malah memberikan nada main-main sambil mengambil dan membuka dompetnya Tsunade.

Kemudian Tsunade memukul tangan Naruto lagi sekaligus merebut dompetnya dari Naruto. "Apa aku bank bagimu?" kata Tsunade menggunakan nada kesal. Naruto malah cemberut dan memberikan _kitty eyes_ pada Tsunade. Tsunade berdecih pelan. Meskipun Tsunade terlihat jengkel dengan sikapnya Naruto, bagi Tsunade ini bukanlah apa-apa. Karena memang dari kecil Naruto susah diatur. "Aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Belilah makan malammu sendiri" kata Tsunade sambil mengambil uang dan menaruhnya di depan Naruto

"Lagi?" kata Naruto merengek. Naruto sebenarnya sangat membutuhkan bibinya karena dia merasa sendirian semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Hanya Tsunade yang Naruto punya saat ini. Maka dari itu Naruto sangat menganggap Tsunade adalah ibu sekaligus ayah bagi Naruto. Naruto juga akan melindungi Tsunade dan melakukan apapun supaya Tsunade bahagia

"Penutupan tahun ini harus segela selesai tiga hari. Hoooaamm. Aku sudah mengantuk lagi saja" kata Tsunade. Dia menaruh dompetnya di atas buku jurnal, lalu mengambil sebuah lipstick. Ketika lipsticknya diputar, Tsunade melihat wajah masam Naruto. Tsunade tidak heran melihat keponakannya ini cemberut karena Naruto selalu tidak suka pada pria yang Tsunade kencani. Tapi melihat wajah masamnya Naruto, bahkan sampai membuang muka, Tsunade tetap tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau cemburu?" goda Tsunade mengoleskan batang lipstick ke bibirnya di depan cermin

"Apa kau sangat menyukainya? Kau bilang dia itu ya begitu" kata Naruto terdengar bête. Meskipun Naruto dan Tsunade tidak mempunyai hubungan darah alias Tsunade hanyalah kenalan terdekat Kushina yang mengadopsi Naruto karena Naruto sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, tetap saja Naruto tidak suka pada sikapnya Tsunade yang selalu berkencan dan terus terluka di akhir cerita. Jika Naruto mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu pada lelaki yang telah mencampakan bibi tersayangnya ini, Naruto akan melayangkan tinju sekuat-kuatnya ke arah wajah mereka dan membuat mereka menyesal seumur hidup telah menyukai perasaannya Tsunade

"Memangnya cinta itu berdasarkan alat kelamin pria yang besar maupun kecil?" Tanya Tsunade. Dia kemudian berdecih kecil di senyuman kecilnya.

"Bibi!" kata Naruto sangat malu mendengar perkataan Tsunade yang frontal itu. Bahkan Naruto merasa wajahnya panas dan yakin bahwa kepanasan di wajahnya ini adalah efek dari _blushing._

"Hey ramen ayo!" kata Chouji yang tiba-tiba menongolkan kepalanya di balik pintu.

"Hey tembem! Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggil Naruto berhargaku 'ramen' kan?" kata Tsunade iritasi. Mentang-mentang Naruto sangat suka ramen, jadi Chouji dengan seenak jidat memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan ramen.

"Biarin. Bibi saja selalu memanggilku Tembem" kata Chouji menggerutu. Jika bukan karena wanita ini adalah orang yang disayangi Naruto, Chouji sudah marah-marah tidak karuan karena dirinya paling dibenci dengan sebutan tembem.

"Tembem itu sebutan yang lucu!" kata Tsunade malah emosi sendiri

"Aku bisa memanggilnya apapun yang kusuka!" kata Chouji malah berujung protes.

"Ish anak ini! Berhenti di situ! Kutangkap kau!" kata Tsunade langsung berdiri dari duduknya untuk menangkap Chouji yang melarikan diri dari amukan Tsunade. Naruto pun ikut-ikutan berdiri sambil mengambil tas ranselnya. Chouji malah keburu kabur sambil mengucapkan salam pamit alias malah mengejek Tsunade. Naruto pun menaiki sepedanya kembali dan mengayuhnya ke arah Chouji pergi sambil mengucapkan salam pamit.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chouji dan Naruto pergi sama-sama menuju tempat les. Naruto mempunyai jadwal pagi dan sore untuk les, sedangkan Chouji hanya di jadwal sore. Jadwal yang melelahkan bagi Naruto ini sengaja dibuat oleh Tsunade akibat nilai Naruto yang selalu mengalami remedial. Meskipun Naruto selalu merengek lelah dan minta dikurangi jadwal lesnya, Tsunade tetap memberikan jadwal padat bagi Naruto. Yah saat ini Tsunade adalah orang tua bagi Naruto, jadi dia harus melakukan segala cara supaya Naruto bisa masuk di universitas bagus dan menjadi orang ternama.

Setelah pulang dari les, Chouji sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Aku akan menjadi gila" kata Chouji. Mendengar perkataan Chouji yang sambil memperlihatkan sebuah percapakan dengan ibunya, membuat Naruto sedikit membukuk untuk melihat isi layar ponsel Chouji dengan lebih jelas. "Ibuku lagi-lagi mengancam" sambung Chouji

"Wow, itu menakutkan" goda Naruto

Chouji bernapas putus asa. Ibunya selalu saja mengancam akan mengurangi uang jajan dan cemilan di rumah, jika Chouji tidak bisa mendapatkan ranking 15 besar di kelas. Ini membuat Chouji stress, tapi tetap saja tubuh Chouji tidak kurus. Malah nafsu makannya bertambah. Chouji tidak peduli dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang semakin bulat, tapi Chouji tetap memperhatikan kesehatannya dari kolestrol yang dia dapatkan. Chouji mengerang sambil meregangkan kedua otot lengannya ke atas, "Sial" sambungnya sambil memasukan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya. "Bagaimana aku akan bertahan di semester berikutnya?" Kata Chouji sambil melepaskan kunci sepedanya lalu Chouji menghela nafas dengan sangat berat, "Bukankah nanti akan ada perang?" kata Chouji melihat langit dengan wajah frustasinya

"Ada di dalam perutku" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan kunci sepedanya juga, "Bagaimana dengan ramen?" tawar Naruto

"Bakso ikan 70, daging ayam 250, bakso sapi 120 dan udang 106 kilokalori, apa kau tau itu?" Tanya Chouji menjadi sedih tiba-tiba

"Huh? Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan kalori?" Tanya Naruto cengok sendiri melihat Chouji

"Tubuhku ini, sudah terlalu banyak kalori. Kemarin kata dokter aku harus mengurangi makanan yang mengandung banyak kalori atau aku bisa kena serangan jantung. Aku tidak mau mati muda enak saja" kata Chouji sambil mengeluarkan sepeda dari parkiran sebelum menaikinya.

Naruto berkedip-kedip bingung sekaligus terkejut sendiri melihat Chouji yang dulunya selalu sikat apapun yang dia akan makan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Okonomiyaki?" tawar Naruto lagi

"Haah, tidak bisaa... Maaf Naruto. Sampai jumpa!" kata Chouji kemudian mengayuh sepedanya.

Naruto mendengus tidak percaya. Lalu Naruto pun mengeluarkan sepedanya dari parkiran. Jantung Naruto hampir saja copot mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar. Sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan dengan deras beserta petir. Naruto pun mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat karena hujan sudah keburu membasahinya. Kayuhan yang cepat membuat ban berdecit terhadap aspal ketika Naruto mengerem untuk memakirkan sepeda di depan kedai ramen langganannya. Ketika masuk, Naruto melihat Sasuke duduk sendirian dekat kaca sambil memakan ramen. Bibir Naruto tersenyum senang bisa bertemu Sasuke di tempat ini dan segera duduk di satu meja dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Naruto duduk di hadapannya, tapi dia malah mengabaikan Naruto dan menyelesaikan ramennya. Sementara itu Naruto malah sibuk dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. "Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita berlibur. Besok kau masuk kan?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke malah tetap mengabaikan Naruto. Ini membuat Naruto sedih. Bukan karena Sasuke memang mempunyai sifat cuek dan tidak peduli, tapi rasa diabaikan seperti ini oleh Sasuke tidak bisa membuat Naruto maklum alias memang ada sesuatu diantara hubungan mereka berdua. "Nomor ponselmu...berubah" kata Naruto. Berharap mendengar sebuah respon, Naruto malah melihat Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Naruto menarik napasnya untuk mencoba memberitahu dirinya 'tidak apa-apa'. "Paman ramen seperti biasa!" teriak Naruto.

"YAA!" kata paman ramen

Naruto menyanggah pipinya dengan telapak tangannya sambil melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menggunakan payung. Dirinya tidak berhenti berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti Naruto akan tau, kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti ini padanya.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa Naruto dan Chouji bersepeda menuju sekolah. "Lebih cepat Chouji, gerakan kaki-kakimu itu!" kata Naruto menggoda Chouji

"Berisik kau ramen!" kata Chouji merasa jengkel. Dia tau bahwa Naruto bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kaki Chouji adalah kaki gajah makanya dia mengayuh sepeda lebih lambat daripada Naruto

Di kelas, para murid dengan tenang dan focus terhadap pengajaran Shukaku yang membaca buku berkeliling kelas sekaligus menjelaskan maksud dari materi yang sedang dibahas. "Maksud dari kalimat ini adalah..."Shukaku tidak jadi menjelaskan kalimatnya ketika melihat Sasukedan Suigetsu tidur di dalam kelas. Tangan Shukaku melayangkan bukunya ke kepala mereka berdua. Tidak bisa dipungkiri hantaman Shukaku membuat Sasuke dan Suigetsu bangun dengan nyeri di kepala mereka. "Kalian di kelas. Huh? Setidaknya buka buku kalian" kata Shukaku. Baru saja Shukaku ingin menghukum, bel berbunyi. "Terselamatkan oleh bel" kata Shukaku lagi. Sambil berjalan menuju depan kelas, Shukaku memberikan beberapa masukan untuk para murid. "Mentang-mentang ini awal semester, jangan kalian coba untuk terlalu santai. Sedikit demi sedikit kalian mengumpulkan nilai dimulai minggu depan, karena akan diadakan kelas penyisihan. Bersiaplah".

Mendengar ocehannya Shukaku, Sasuke malah mengusap jidat dengan jemarinya karena merasa pusing akibat tidurnya terganggu tadi. Kemudian Sasuke sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Ketika menoleh, orang yang memperhatikan Sasuke ternyata Naruto. Naruto langsung membuang wajahnya dan sedikit blushing dalam pandangan Sasuke.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Istirahat, Chouji duduk di bangku halaman sekolah sambil mengunyah dan membaca sebuah komik yang dia bawa, semenyata itu Naruto yang datang ke arahnya. "Kenapa Hidan sensei selalu melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Naruto yang sambil mendekati Chouji melihat Hidan dari belakang melakukan gerakan setengah naik dan turun dengan kedua tangan dalam keadaan istirahat. Lalu dengan isengnya Naruto meniru gerakan Hidan. "Apa ini sungguhan membantu vitalitas? Katanya sih dia juga meminum jamu" kata Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chouji tetap mengunyah sambil membaca komik

"Ini malah membuatku pegal" kata Naruto mulai merasa pegal di kaki-kakinya. Kemudian Naruto melihat Hidan berbalik badan. Naruto langsung panik dan berakting berbicara pada Chouji. "Kenapa kau malah makan di sini?! Ayo kita olah raga biar sehat!" kata Naruto.

"Eishh..." kata Chouji menggerutu sebal dan terus mengunyah dan mengunyah.

Naruto lalu melirik Hidan. Nafas lega terhembus melihat Hidan pergi meninggalkan tempat dan duduk di samping Chouji. "Hampir saja..." kata Naruto. "Membaca ini lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Orang penyuka ramen sepertimu tidak akan pernah tau betapa menyenangkannya dunia komik. Series terakhirnya akan terbit minggu depan. Aku akan membaca ini sampai sepuluh kali sampai series terakhir muncul" kata Chouji

Naruto tersenyum. Bukannya Naruto tidak menyukai komik, justru dia sangat menyukai komik seperti chouji. Namun semenjak Naruto kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, Naruto berhenti membaca komik. Karena Naruto menganggap, jika seandainya saja Naruto tidak menyuruh kedua orangtuanya untuk mampir ke toko komik setelah pulang dari undangan pesta pernikahan, Naruto tidak akan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. "Itu menyenangkan?" Tanya Naruto

"Sangat" kata Chouji berbinar-binar di matanya. "Kyuubi pemeran utamanya, dia sedang kehilangan control kendalinya jadi dia mau menghabisi semua musuhnya" kata Chouji bercerita tentang isi komiknya. Naruto hanya tersenyum saja dibalik kesedihannya yang selalu mengingat kedua orangtuanya ketika berhubungan dengan komik.

Perhatian mereka berdua goyah pada suara candaan gengnya Sasuke. Mereka berdua melihat Sasuke bersama gengnya sedang berkumpul di depan parkiran sepeda. Beberapa diantara mereka saling jitak dan piting ketek satu sama lain. Hanya Sasuke yang _stay cool_. Naruto melihat sedih Sasuke tapi Chouji malah melihat Sasuke benci. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berubah. Naruto sangat bersusah payah untuk berbicara pada Sasuke, hasilnya pun berakhir sia-sia sampai saat ini. "Mau pergi ke pantai meskipun cuman kita berdua?" Tanya Naruto memberikan nada lesu karena melihat Sasuke dalam kesedihan

"Maaf Naruto, aku sedang malas" kata Chouji. Lalu Chouji pergi meninggalkan Naruto karena dia jengah melihat wajahnya Sasuke

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sepulang dari sekolah, Naruto kemalaman di jalan. Sepanjang jalan, Naruto terus memikirkan tentang Sasuke. Naruto sangat merindukan Sasuke yang memanggilnya dobe dan usuratonkachi. Meskipun terdengal menyebalkan, Naruto tetap menyukainya. Selain itu juga, Sasuke selalu protes tentang apapun yang Naruto lakukan. Pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke pun, Naruto menyukainya. Naruto menyukai semua hal dengan Sasuke. Pikiran Naruto yang memikirkan Sasuke, berhenti ketika melihat Sasuke makan di kedai. Naruto memberhentikan sepedanya untuk memperhatikan dari jauh. Sudah jutaan cara bagi Naruto untuk mengetahui apa alasan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begini. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto harus berhenti atas ucapan Sasuke langsung, yang mengancam Naruto bahwa, dia akan melukai Chouji jika Naruto masih bersikeras. Dan Naruto tau, tidak ada ucapan Sasuke yang main-main.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Naruto melihat segerombolan anak SMA lain yang datang membawa pentungan besi sekitar 30-40 cm. "Cepat kau keong!". Gerombolan anak remaja ini terdengar sangat marah dan dendam terhadap seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah Sasuke. Naruto buru-buru turun dari sepedanya karena Sasuke terlibat pertarungan dengan mereka. Tapi niat Naruto untuk menolong malah terlambat. Sasuke keburu kabur sambil membawa sepeda Naruto pergi

"HEY TEME ITU SEPEDAKU!" teriak Naruto

"Brengsek sialan! Berhenti di situ!" teriak gerombolan anak remaja tersebut sambil mengejar Sasuke habis-habisan

Sasuke berakhir di kejar-kejar oleh gerombolan remaja yang menyimpan dendam padanya dan Naruto.

"Hey! berhenti di situ!"

"Sialan! Berhenti kau brengsek!"

"Hey! Hey!"

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto. Dirinya malah tertinggal karena mereka berlari lebih cepat dari Naruto. Tenaga dan nafas Naruto pun terkuras drastis. Merasa kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari, Naruto berhenti dan membungkuk sambil memegangi kedua lututnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keringat malah becucuran di malam yang dingin. "Hah...hah...sialan. Sasuke kau sialan...SASUKE KAU TEME SIALAN!" gumam Naruto yang berakhir berteriak frustasi. Sekarang Naruto sudah tidak melihat siapa-siapa lagi di depannya. Jelas sekali, Naruto tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Sementara itu Sasuke terus mengayuh dan mengayuh. Sasuke tau siapa saja yang sedang mengejarnya ini. Lalu Sasuke belok bertemu jalan buntu. Sasuke pun segera turun dari sepeda dan berdiri menghadapi gerombolan yang mengejarnya habis-habisan sambil berteriak. "Hah! Mati kau sialan!" kata salah satu gerombolan tersebut sambil menyerang Sasuke dengan pentungannya dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Pentungan yang mengarah pada Sasuke ditangkap lalu direbut oleh sebelah tangannya supaya sebelah tangannya bisa meninju ke arah muka untuk membuat lawan Sasuke tersungkur ke tanah. Lalu datang lagi pentungan yang lain, kali ini Sasuke menghindar ke bawah karena mengincar perut lawan. Sekali pukulan, lawan Sasuke mampu berbungkuk kesakitan dan memberikan Sasuke kesempatan, untuk menendang wajahnya sampai tersungkur ke tanah. Lalu pentungan yang lain lagi. Sasuke mengadu pentungannya lalu tanpa jeda menendang ke arah dada sekeras mungkin, sampai lawan tersungkur ke tanah.

Serangan yang diberikan dari lawan, terus berlanjut dan membuat Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menghantam kepala juga. Tentu saja Sasuke sempat kena pukul di kepalanya karena kalah dalam jumlah. 1 lawan 5 orang, jadi kening Sasuke mengeluarkan darah. Tidak hanya itu, ketika Sasuke lengah karena kepalanya yang pening, lawan langsung memukul keras-keras punggung dan perut Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tidak roboh. Sasuke malah semakin buas dan brutal. Dalam posisi ini, Sasuke lebih banyak pengalaman dalam berkelahi, jadi kemenangan berada pada pihak Sasuke

Pentunganpun dilempar sembarang oleh Sasuke saat melihat tidak ada lagi yang melawannya. Meskipun kening berdarah, pipinya sedikit lebam, dan bagian tubuhnya di balik baju ada yang lebam juga, tidak membuat Sasuke berjalan lesu maupun terseret. Sambil mendorong sepeda Naruto, Sasuke tetap jalan tegap dan pasti. Karena rasa sakit yang diterima oleh tubuh Sasuke, tidak begitu terasa karena Sasuke sudah mati di dalam.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam harinya, setelah mandi, Naruto membuat kepalanya mendongak ke atas di kusen jendela. Kedua sikutnya menempel di kusen jendela. Untung saja Tsunade pulang telat hari ini, jadi Naruto tidak akan kena introgasi Tsunade karena pulang tidak membawa sepedanya. Naruto tidak bisa menemukan dimana Sasuke, akibat hari sudah menjadi gelap, Naruto terpaksa berhenti mencari."Kau sialan brengsek" kata Naruto mengutuk Sasuke sambil melihat langit yang dipenuhi bintang. Lalu tubuh Naruto berdiri tegap kembali ketika telinganya mendengar suara printer. Naruto ternyata mencetak foto Sasuke yang dia ambil satu tahun lalu di kertas HVS. Lalu foto Sasuke itu ditempelkan ke dinding yang dilapisi strerofom berwarna oranye. "Kau pencuri sialan. Apa ini Sakit?. Sakit huh?. Makan ini teme!. Sialan teme!" Naruto menusuk-nusuk wajah Sasuke dengan pin kertas.

Keesokan paginya Naruto menaiki anak tangga yang menuju alamat kediaman Sasuke. Sasuke tinggal di sebuah rumah susun pinggiran kota. Rumah susun yang disewa oleh Sasuke, tidak terlalu bagus maupun elit. Bisa dilihat dari kondisi rumah susun ini, biaya sewa yang ditawarkan pun pasti terbilang murah. Dan untuk menuju kamar Sasuke, Naruto harus menaiki tangga karena berada di lantai 4. Kaki Naruto terasa mau copot karena Naruto sangat membenci naik tangga.

 _DORDORDOR_

Di kamar nomor 201, Nauto menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kepalan tangannya. "Sasuke! Sasuke buka pintunya! Hey!" Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya karena sepedanya tidak tau ada dimana.

 _DORDORDOR_

"Sasuke! Cepat buka pintunya! Teme!" kata Naruto lagi. Tapi Tidak ada respon sama sekali. "Kenapa dia tidak mau membuka pintunya. Apa dia masih tidur?" kata Naruto bertanya sendiri. "Hey teme! Buka pintunya! Sasuke! Sasuke!" kata Naruto lagi kembali menggedor pintu. Tetap tidak ada respon. Kemudian Naruto menempelkan sebelah telinganya ke pintu, berharap dia dapat mendengar yang terdengar hanyalah kesunyian. "Apa dia tidak ada di rumah?" kata Naruto lagi bertanya sendiri. "Sasuke! Hey! Sasukeeeeeeee!" Naruto kembali menggedor dengan sekuat tenaga. Masih tidak ada respon. Dengan tidak ada respon, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali lagi nanti sore. Tanpa sengaja, ketika mau pulang Naruto melihat di bawah sana Sasuke datang mengendarai sebuah motor biasa yang membonceng seorang cewek. Melihat wajah Sasuke, Naruto langsung buru-buru turun ke bawah untuk mencegat Sasuke.

Usaha Naruto berhasil, dia mencegat Sasuke saat Sasuke mau menaiki tangga. Pandangan dingin Sasuke menatap pandangan mata jengkelnya Naruto. "Dimana sepedaku? Kau mengambilnya tadi malam" kata Naruto.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya cewek yang datang bersama Sasuke, Guren.

Naruto malah tidak terlalu mempedulikan Guren dan Sasuke seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia malah mengabaikan Naruto dan berjalan melewatinya. Melihat sikap menyebalkannya Sasuke, Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke dan membuat tubuh Sasuke menyamping bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang mengarah dimana Naruto berdiri. "Kubilang dimana sepedaku? Kau pencuri sialan. Mau kulaporkan kau ha?!" kata Naruto, saking jengkelnya dia malah mengancam Sasuke. Kemudian lengan Sasuke yang sedang dalam genggaman Naruto, malah ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke sendiri.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto kembali menangkap lengan Sasuke, namun kembali di tepis oleh Sasuke sacara kasar tanpa melihat wajah Naruto. Sikap Naruto yang bersikeras membuat Guren menarik kerah belakang bajunya Naruto dan membuat Naruto tersungkur ke tanah yang tersemen. Tanpa disengaja, telapak tangan Naruto terbaret oleh tanah semen itu sehingga darah dari lecetan luka keluar.

"Pergilah" kata Guren dengan dingin dan kasar pada Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam dirinya diperlakukan begini. Sasuke juga malah terus berjalan tanpa melihat Naruto sedikitpun sampai di moment Guren menjatuhkannya seperti ini, Sasuke malah sudah tidak ada dalam pandangan Naruto. Wajah terluka bercampur sedih dan marah terpampang.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar sewaannya ini. Tidak luas, bisa dibilang kecil. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur dan kamar mandi. Guren menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, sementara Sasuke terus berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju sebelum pergi bekerja part time.

Malam harinya, Sasuke, Atsui, Kimimaro, Juzo biwa dan Suigetsu berkumpul di klub malam. Klub makam tersebut adalah tempat para lelaki memuaskan hasrat mereka. Lampu yang redup dengan berbagai macam warna, bau rokok dimana-mana, gelak tawa dan suara adu gelas yang pesta bir serta suara disko yang menggelegar. Mereka duduk di sofa, masing-masing merangkul dua wanita. Tapi hanya Sasuke yang tidak merangkul, malah wanita yang terus menempel pada Sasuke. Yang lainnya pada asik menggoda wanita sambil memegang gelas berisi bir atau botol bir itu sendiri, Sasuke malah bermain rubik mini. Sudah kesepuluh kalinya Sasuke mengacak – menyatukan warna rubik mini.

"Apa kau tidak bosan? Daritadi kau terus bermain permainan bocah ini"

"Kau tampan tapi kok terlihat seperti orang idiot ya?"

Dua cewek yang merangkul Sasuke ini sedang menggoda Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak sedikitpun tergoda. Atsui dan yang lainnya tidak terheran melihat Sasuke seperti ini karena Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang pendiam, cuek dan dingin terhadap semua orang. Sangat sulit untuk menarik perhatiannya Sasuke.

Kemudian Guren datang dan membuat mereka semua melihat Guren yang berdiri langsung di depan Sasuke. Melihat senyuman Guren, Sasuke berdiri sambil melemparkan rubik mini itu di sofa.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya salah satu cewek yang merangkul Sasuke

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Sasuke pun pergi bersama Guren meninggalkan tempat klub tersebut.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke bangun tanpa busana di balik selimut. Dia melihat Guren sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Siapa yang peduli Guren masih ada atau tidak. Lagi pula, tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Sasuke. Kemudian tanpa memakai kembali pakaiannya, Sasuke pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum di kulkas mininya. Satu botol berukuran sedang cukup membuat rasa haus Sasuke hilang. Botol tersebut dibuang ke tempat sampah setelah habis dan botolnya ringsek.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di toilet cowok, Suigetsu, Kimimaro, Juzo biwa sedang menonton sebuah video di tablet oleh Atsui. Sementara Sasuke diam bersandar di samping Suigetsu sambil memainkan rubik mini dan Atsui bersandar di depan pintu ruangan WC. Video itu menunjukan Sasuke, Suigetsu, Kimimaro dan Juzo menghajar habis-habisan anak SMA lain. Dari kalangan mereka semuanya, yang tidak memakai seragam sekolah, melainkan memakai kaos hitam, hanyalah Sasuke seorang. "Orang-orang bodoh ini mencoba untuk balas dendam pada Sasuke sabtu kemarin. Dan juga mereka menemukan Sasuke di kedai ramen. Jika aku menangkap mereka dengan tanganku, kubuat daging cincang" kata Suigetsu jengkel sendiri.

Lalu datang Naruto dan Chouji. Kepala Chouji menunduk karena Chouji selalu dibuli oleh Atsui. Mereka berdua datang membawa pel untuk mengepel ruangan WC. Melihat Naruto dan Chouji datang, Atsui pindah tempat, berdiri di belakang Naruto dan Chouji. " _Guten Morgen_ " sapa Atsui. " _Good morning_ " sapa Atsui lagi. " _Good morning_ kampret!" kata Atsui lagi, kesal akibat tidak ada yang menjawab sapaannya

" _Good morning_ " kata Naruto dalam suara yang kecil. Tapi dia tidak melihat Atsui, tetap mengacu pada tangannya yang mengepel ruangan WC.

Mereka tertawa mendengar Naruto menyapa balik dari sapaan palsunya Atsui. "Mau rokok?" tawa Atsui menawarkan sebungkuks rokok pada Naruto dan Chouji. Namun mereka diam saja. "Kau kan yang membayar ini" kata Atsui lagi. Mereka berdua tetap tutup mulut. "Oh iya. Kau tidak akan mau. Kau takut akan kesehatan, iya kan?" kata Atsui lagi.

Mendengar Atsui main-main dengan Naruto dan Chouji, membuat semua orang tertawa kecuali Sasuke. Sasuke tetap diam dalam ekspresinya yang dingin.

"Kau tau, Naruto di sini kan untuk bertemu denganmu. Dia mencarimu kemana-mana" kata Kimimaro. Tebakan Kimimaro kena telak di pikiran Naruto dan Chouji, sehingga mampu membuat mereka berdua sempat mematung di tempat.

Sasuke lalu berhenti bermain rubik mini. "Sudah tau. Aku sudah menjual sepedanya" kata Sasuke berkata dingin sambil berjalan pergi melewati punggung Chouji dan Naruto. Melihat bos mereka pergi, Suigetsu dan yang lainnya ikutan pergi sambil mengatakan,

"Apa? Sepedanya kan mahal" kata Kimimaro

"Berapa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Atsui

"Pel yang bersih kau sialan!" kata Suigetsu menaplok kepala Chouji keras-keras sambil melewatinya.

Naruto hanya diam saja, sementara Chouji memberikan tatapan benci pada punggung Suigetsu. Dia sebenarnya sangat gatal untuk menghajar mereka semua, tapi Naruto tau Chouji tidak pandai dalam berkelahi. Setiap kali Naruto melawan, orang yang akan menjadi sasaran adalah Chouji. Sudah tubuh Naruto babak belur karena kalah tanding, ditambah Chouji harus ikutan babak belur padahal tidak melakukan apapun. Jadi Naruto harus selalu menahan diri supaya CHouji tidak menjadi sasaran lagi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seperti biasa, saat istirahat Naruto dan Chouji hanya duduk di bangku melihat anak lainnya bermain. Naruto sangat sedih terhadap Sasuke yang sangat berubah ketika dia SMP. Bagi Chouji, hanya kebencian yang ada di dalam hatinya. "Sasuke itu kan anak koruptor. Orang tuanya dulu—"

"Hey" Naruto langsung memotong ucapan Chouji. Dia tidak suka Chouji membahas hal yang bukan lagi menjadi sebuah masalah saat ini. Tapi Chouji malah memasang wajah jengkel pada Naruto, yang masih saja membela Sasuke si pengkhianat. "Itu kan masa lalu. Kenapa kau masih saja membahasnya?. Lagipula Sasuke adalah Sasuke, tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal yang telah terjadi" kata Naruto.

"Terus saja membelanya!" kata Chouji meninggikan nadanya. Chouji langsung membuang muka dari Naruto. Sementara Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Naruto paham bahwa Chouji sangat kecewa pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah. Apalagi, mereka berdua adalah bullian dari pengikutnya Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto!" seseorang memanggil Naruto dari ambang pintu sekolah. "Angkat napa kalau ada panggilan di ponselmu. Kau dipanggil!" kata siswa itu jengkel.

"Oh maaf! Aku segera datang!" kata Naruto membalas kejengkelan dengan cengiran khasnya. Melihat wajah Chouji yang masih tidak enak dipandang, Naruto memilih diam pergi meninggalkan Chouji. Saat mau masuk gedung, Naruto berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Kakinya berhenti melihat wajah Sasuke karena teringat kenangannya, tapi Sasuke malah terus berjalan seolah tidak ada siapapun. Naruto melihat ke belakang, melihat punggung Sasuke, bertanya dalam hati, kenapa orang itu sangat berubah dari 5 tahun yang lalu.

Sampai di ruang guru, Naruto duduk di depan Shikaku Nara. Kepalanya tertunduk karena Naruto tau kenapa dia dipanggil ke sini. "Kamu sudah duduk di kelas terakhir dan score mu dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Kau tau kan minggu depan akan dimulai ulangan harian?. Mari kita fokuskan pada hal yang paling lemah, yaitu matematika dan bahasa inggris, sedikit demi sedikit tingkatkan nilaimu" kata Shukaku sambil membaca struktur nilainya Naruto yang berupa grafik

"Sensei" kata Naruto. Naruto sangat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya pada guru barunya di bangku kelas terakhir. Karena selama dua tahun, hal yang Naruto sampaikan berakhir menjadi sia-sia. Sekuat apapun, sebesar apapun keras kepalanya Naruto, hal yang disampaikan ini tidak pernah berujung ada solusi.

"Apa? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan? Belum makan dari tadi pagi?" Tanya Shukaku

"Temanku dibully. Lakukanlah sesuatu, kumohon" kata Naruto. Melihat ekspresinya Shukaku, Naruto yakin guru ini pun tidak akan peduli pada hal pembullyan karena di mata guru, tidak ada seorang siswa yang tertangkap membully. "Sudah dua tahun ini terjadi. Tolong lakukanlah sesuatu. Anda menyebut diri Anda guru bukan? Jika Anda memang tidak melihat adanya pembullyan atau aku hanya berkata omong kosong, tolong carilah sebuah kebenaran. Manusia harus saling tolong menolong bukan?" kata Naruto

Shukaku sempat membuang wajahnya karena tidak mau membicarakan hal ini. Sebenarnya para guru tau, namun mereka berpura-pura menutup mata karena orang yang membuli merupakan anak dari donator tertinggi di sekolah dan mempunyai hubungan dalam politik dalam negri. Para guru harus terpaksa mengaabaikan karena mereka takut pekerjaan mereka lenyap dan menjadi gelandangan di jalan. "Tidak ada waktu untuk teman sekarang. Belajarlah" kata SHukaku. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto

Naruto hanya duduk kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, akibat emosi meluap sampai ubun-ubun. Tidak ada yang mau membantu dirinya. Naruto pun memandang punggung Shukaku dengan pandangan marah dan kecewa

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam harinya di saat gerimis, Naruto pergi ke sebuah restoran dimana tempat Sasuke bekerja part time menjad tukang delivery. Naruto tau dimana Sasuke bekerja karena Naruto sempat mengintili Sasuke kemanapun dia pergi dan menangkapnya bekerja part time. Kemudian Naruto melihat Sasuke datang mengenakan kaos abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam serta tas selempang cowok di tubuhnya meggunakan sepeda motor delivery. "Kau tau berapa mahalnya itu?" Tanya Naruto menghadang jalan Sasuke yang mau masuk ke dalam restoran lewat pintu belakang. "—Itu seharga 225 dolar dengan uang tabunganku sendiri tau!" kata Naruto. Lalu Sasuke perlahan mendekati Naruto, dan itu membuat Naruto grogi. Langkah Sasuke yang terus melangkah maju mendekati Naruto membuat kaki Naruto harus berjalan mundur ke belakang. "A-Apa kau, mau apa kau! Jangan maju-maju terus!" kata Naruto. Wajahnya sudah panas dan Sasuke masih membuat Naruto berjalan mundur. "Be—Berhenti. Berhenti kubilang!" kata Naruto. Lalu Naruto melihat sebuah kayu nganggung. Naruto mengambil kayu itu dan menodong Sasuke. "Jangan mendekat! Kau tau bahwa memukul itu dapat mengurangi IQ sebanyak 20 persen! Mundur sekarang! Aku tidak takut untuk memukulmu! Aku bersunggu-sungguh ini!" kata Naruto

Dengan wajah bosan, Sasuke pun berbalik meninggalkan Naruto

"Kembalikan! Hey! Kembalikan sepedaku kubilang teme!" kata Naruto melangkah maju sedikit demi sedikit

Sasuke malah terus mengabaikan dan masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Kembalikan sepedaku atau aku akan bersungguh-sungguh melaporkan dirimu sebagai pencuri!" kata Naruto mengancam Sasuke yang ada di dalam restoran sekarang. Dia pun masih mengacungkan kayu yang dia pungut tadi. Melihat Sasuke keluar menggunakan rompi pengantar makanan, membuat Naruto menghindar ke samping buru-buru. "Aku tau nomor telponmu sekarang. Kembalikan! Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau mengembalikannya!" kata Naruto terus mengancam pada Sasuke yang sudah naik motor, siap untuk mengantar pesanan. "TEME!" kata Naruto berteriak pada Sasuke yang malah menginjak gas. "AARRGHHH!" kata Naruto, saking kesalnya dia melempar kayu tersebut ke sembarang tempat. "Kunyuk sialan kunyuk sialan kunyuk sialan. Sasuke kau orang teme! Sangat teme! " kata Naruto berteriak ke arah Sasuke pergi.

 _DUAARR_

Gerimis berubah menjadi hujan yang deras setelah bunyi petir yang menggelegar. Kedua bahu Naruto loncat karena terkejut. Kemudian Naruto berteduh di depan restoran. Untung saja ada tudung kepala dari dalam tasnya, jadi kepala Naruto masih terlindungi walaupun baju sekolah Naruto mulai basah kuyup. Angin dingin hujan menusuk kulit tannya Naruto sehingga, kedua tangan Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menggesek-gesekan telapak tangan pada tubuhnya.

Kemudian Sasuke kembali setelah mengantarkan pesanan. Tubuh Sasuke sudah basah kuyup semuanya. Sasuke melihat Naruto berdiri di depan restoran dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Seperti induk rubah yang sedang menjaga anaknya dari manusia. Tatapan membunuhnya Naruto kembali diabaikan, Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan keluar berdiri di depan restoran sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna biru. Dan tentu saja Sasuke membuat jarak diantara mereka.

"Berikan aku 100 yen. Kau belum membayarnya" kata Naruto.

Sasuke tetap cuek

"Kau...benar-benar menjualnya? Kau sungguhan menjual sepedaku?" Tanya Naruto lagi

Sasuke membuat ekspresi benar-benar jengah dan itu membuat Naruto sempat takut. Namun Naruto kembali memasang wajah sengaknya pada Sasuke. Sikap cuek Sasuke membuat Sasuke memilih untuk masuk kembali ke dalam. Kemudian baru saja melewati ambang pintu, Sasuke berhenti. Pandangannya melihat lantai lalu kembali melihat Naruto. Dirinya masih diberikan tatapan membunuh oleh Naruto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di tempat toko sepeda. Naruto tidak berhenti melihat isi toko ini sampai tubuh dan kepalanya muter kemana-mana. Sementara itu Sasuke menunggu pemilik toko datang. Mendegar bunyi pintu, disitulah sosok pemilik toko muncul. "O. Selamat malam paman!" sapa semangat Naruto sambil memberikan salam bungkuk. Sementara Sasuke bersikap biasa saja tanpa ada pemmberian sapaan sedikitpun.

"Ya. Apa yang kalian cari" Tanya paman pemilik toko sepeda

"Kemarin aku menjual sepeda di sini. Aku ingin membelinya lagi" kata Sasuke

Paman pemilik toko berkerut kening untuk menggali ingatannya. Akibat wajah Sasuke sangat tampan jadi paman pemilik toko mudah untuk mengingatnya kembali. "Ah, aku ingat kau. Sepeda yang kau cari telah dibeli oleh orang. Aku tidak ingat kapan...hmmm...aku rasa...kemarin...ya. Kemarin kayaknya" kata paman pemilik toko

"HEEE?! SIAPAA?! Siapa paman! Apa paman ingat namanya?! Wajahnya?!" desak Naruto

"Hmmm...tidak...banyak yang membeli di sini, jadi aku tidak terlalu ingat" kata paman pemilik toko

"Aaaaa~" kata Naruto merengek sedih. Lalu Naruto melihat Sasuke pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. "Kalau begiu kami permisi paman! Terimakasih!" kata Naruto dengan nada cerianya lagi sambil membungkuk hormat dan buru-buru menyusul Sasuke.

Mereka berdua ternyata menggunakan motornya Sasuke untuk pergi ke toko ini. Saat bokong Naruto baru saja menempel di jok motor dan siap untuk pergi lagi, hujan yang tadinya gerimis kembali deras lagi. Naruto mengedepankan tasnya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan Naruto, karena dia membawa kamera. Akibat hujan terlalu deras, Naruto dibawa oleh Sasuke ke bawah jembatan untuk berteduh. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk dengan adanya jarak diantara mereka berdua. Dan sepeda motor ada di sebelahnya Sasuke

 _Jepret_

Naruto sudah mengambil foto Sasuke dari arah samping yang sedikit maju ke depan. "PFffttt! Kau sudah terlihat tua" kata Naruto mengejek Sasuke. Sasuke tetap diam saja mengabaikan candaannya Naruto. Mata Naruto melihat tangan Sasuke mengutak-ngatik sebuah rubik mini yang mampu masuk ke dalam kantong celana. "Saat SMP kau tidak pernah memainkan permainan bocah" kata Naruto. Merasa jengah, Sasuke berhenti bermain rubik. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang mmelihat rumput di dekatnya. "Masih suka tomat?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke masih mengabaikan. Terpaku pada pikiran Sasuke sendir. "Waktu itu musim panas kan ya? Kau meminjam uang 100 yen untuk membeli tomat, dan sampai sekarang kau belum membayarnya. Kau bilang kau akan membayarnya saat ujian tengah semester" kata Naruto menggerutu.

Sasuke diam saja meskipun Sasuke tau dirinya bukan menghutang tapi Naruto lah yang kalah taruhan saat itu. Sasuke tau Naruto hanya mengarang-ngarang cerita untuk memancing dirinya. Melihat langit bersih dari hujan dan awan mendung, Sasuke menganggap sudah waktunya untuk pergi dari sini. Saat dirinya bangkit berdiri dan mau naik ke motornya, bahu Sasuke ditarik untuk melihat wajahnya Naruto. "Mau kemana kau? Bagaimana dengan sepedaku? Kita belum menemukan dimana sepedaku! Tanggung jawab kau teme!" kata Naruto jengkel

Tangan Naruto di bahu Sasuke, ditepis kasar oleh tangan Sasuke yang lain. Lalu Sasuke menatap serius Naruto dalam ekspresinya yang super dingin. "Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" Tanya Sasuke dalam nadan yang super dingin juga

"Kau mencuri sepedaku" kata Naruto memasang wajah iritasi

"Bukan. Kenapa kau terus mengawasiku. Sejak SMP kau terus muncul di hadapanku" kata Sasuke

"Si-siapa yang mengawasimu?! Aku tidak mengawasimu! Cih!" kata Naruto, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang merah, malah membuat Sasuke semakin memberikan tatapan curiga yang begitu tajam.

Akibat dari itu, Naruto malah menegang dan salting sendiri. "Po-Pokoknya sepedaku harus balik! Tidak mau tau! Aku akan sungguhan lapor polisi!" kata Naruto. Emosi dari saltingnya membuat Naruto terlihat bodoh di mata Sasuke. Lalu tanpa Sasuke prediksi, Naruto kembali dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Sasuke. Ini membuat Sasuke membeku dan mata tajamnya membelak lebar. Setelah bibirnya terpisah dari Naruto, Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya. Reflek, tangan Sasuke melayangkan sebuah tinju terhadap wajah Naruto keras-keras sampai tersungkur.

Naruto merasakan perasaannya semakin hancur di perasaan yang sudah hancur. Walaupun sekali tinju, telah membuat dada Naruto sangat sesak. Naruto bahkan ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Naruto tertunduk, dia tidak berani melihat ekspresinya Sasuke. Naruto telah melakukan hal yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Naruto mengakui bahwa dirinya gay, tapi Sasuke bukanlah sosok gay di mata Naruto. Naruto merasa sangat malu. Saat kaki Naruto mulai berdiri, perasaan malu bertambah kuat. Malah lebih terasa pride Naruto hancur. Kemudian Naruto berjalan pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Jangan...bilang siapa-siapa" kata Naruto. Lalu Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman sedih pada Sasuke

Sasuke melihat Naruto melewati punggungnya. Sasuke benar-benar syok. Bahkan tangan Sasuke pun bergetar entah kenapa saat meninju wajah manisnya Naruto. Sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak merasakan apapun dalam tinjuan yang dia berikan. Baru kali ini. Dan perasaan Sasuke yang tidak Sasuke kenali mengusik Sasuke dalam hati dan pikirannya

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto tetap meringkuk di bawah selimut. Dia tidak mau pergi ke sekolah akibat kejadian malam kemarin. Naruto sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama kali bertemu. Naruto selalu berdebar jika Sasuke sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan Naruto sangat menyukai wajah Sasuke ketika tidur. Perasaan Naruto yang seharusnya disembunyikan, malah ketauan tadi malah terhadap orangnya langsung. Naruto benar-benar membuat berantakan semuanya.

Bunyi kamar pintu Naruto terdengar. "Cepat bangun mumpung aku menyuruhmu baik-baik" kata Tsunade, dirinya jengkel karena Naruto masih juga tidak bangun di hari yang sudah siang. Kedua tangan Tsunade berkacak pinggang melihat Naruto meringkuk di bawah selimut, bahkan kepalanya pun tertutup penuh oleh selimut

"Libur. Aku sakit" kata Naruto

"Tidak boleh. Kau sehat" kata Tsunade. "Kau seperti ini juga kemarin Naruto!" Tsunade berusaha menarik selimut Naruto, tapi pertahanan Naruto sangat kuat. "Bangun!" kata Tsunade kembali menarik selimutnya Naruto, pertahanan Naruto masih kuat juga. "Narutooooooo!"

"TIDAK MAUUUUUUUUU!" kata Naruto terus mempertahankan selimutnya.

Pertahanan Naruto mampu membuat Tsuande mengalah. Lalu Tsunade duduk di kasurnya tapi, bokong Tsunade ternyata menduduki kaki Naruto, jadi Naruto mengerang sakit. Tsunade pun bergeser dikit untuk tidak menduduki kaki Naruto lagi. Kedua tangan Tsunade dilipat di depan dada. "Apa kau sedang menantangku?" Tanya Tsunade dalam ekspresi yang jengkel

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto, suaranya tertahan oleh selimut yang membungkuk penuh seluruh tubuhnya

"Apa kau cemburu terhadap pria yang aku temui?" Tanya Tsunade

Naruto kemudian bangkit duduk tapi selimutnya masih membungkus hampir seluruh badannya, bahkan kepalanya pun juga. Jadi Naruto terlihat seperti pocong yang tutupan wajahnya belum dibuka. "Ini kan bukann untuk pertamakalinya" kata Naruto. Suaranya Naruto terdengar sedikit cemberut. Lalu Naruto merasa kepalanya digeplak oleh tangan Tsunade. "Apa kau tau pemukulan itu dapat menurunkan IQ?!" kata Naruto benar-benar jengkel dan terdengar penuh kecemberutan

"Lalu dimana sepedamu?" Tanya Tsunade duduk merapat pada Naruto dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit menghadap Naruto

"Kupinjamkan pada Chouji" kata Naruto

"Kau meminjamkannya selama dua minggu sedangkan kau berjalan kaki?!" Tanya Tsunade iritasi karena Tsunade mencium bau kebohongan dari Naruto

"Sudah kubilang rusak" kata Naruto

Tsunade menghela nafasnya. Sifat keras kepalanya Naruto sangat mirip dengan Kushina, jadi susah untuk diberitahu. Lalu Tsunade tidak sengaja melihat sebuah foto yang tidak asing dalam pandangannya di madingnya Naruto. Saat mendekati foto tersebut, Tsunade malah tertawa. "Hahahaha, bukankah ini perlakuan ritual voodoo?" kata Tsunade melihat foto Sasuke ditusuk-tusuk oleh pin kertas. "—Aduuuh, ini pasti sakit" kata Tsunade karena dalam pandangan Tsunade, hal ini benar-benar mengerikan. Akibat melihat foto Sasuke yang ditusuki pin kertas, membuat Tsunade memiliki sebuah pendapat lain terhadap sikap aneh Naruto. "Apa ini karena kekerasan sekolah yang belakangan ini sedang terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Bukan" kata Naruto

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti iniiii..?! Susah sekali untuk berbicara" kata Tsunade gregetan sendiri melihat Naruto

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri bi!" kata Naruto, lalu dia bangkit berdiri untuk duduk di kursi depan meja belajar tanpa melepaskan selimut yang membentuknya seperti pocong itu.

"Kau bersikap seperti orang pengangguran tau!" kata Tsunade jengkel. Naruto diam saja. Tsunade pun sudah mulai lelah menghadapi keras kepalanya Naruto, jadi dia memilih untuk meninggalkan Naruto karena harus pergi ke toko. Kemudian Tsunade kembali sambil menggerutu tentang keras kepalanya Naruto. "Hey tuan pengangguran! Dia memberikan ini padamu, keluaran baru" kata Tsunade memberikan Naruto sebuah ponsel genggam dari cowok blind datenya Tsunade,

Setelah memastikan Tsunade keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto mengambil kotak ponsel tersebut tapi sebelah tangannya tetap mempertahankan kepalanya terbungkus penuh oleh selimut. "Hey Naruto!" suara Tsunade membuat Naruto kaget di saat dia sedang membuka tutup kardus ponselnya. Untung saja Naruto bisa kembali menjadi pocong yang terbungkus penuh sebelum Tsunade berhasil melihat wajah Naruto. "Hari ini aku akan jalan. Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padanya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Terimakasih" kata Naruto

Mendengar suara Naruto yang seperti orang cemberut, membuat Tsunade mengegrutu kesal sambil menarik-naik selimut Naruto sebagai tanda iseng. Tentu saja Naruto bisa bertahan. "Jangan lupa makan ya Naruto!" kata Tsunade sambil pergi

Dan setelah mendengar pintu gerbang tertutup, Naruto baru membuka selimutnya sampai pundak. Dia menghela nafasnya. Wajah Naruto ternyata diplester di bagian ujung bibirnya karena pukulan Sasuke.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di kelas, Hidan mengajar sosiologi. Sambil berjalan keliling kelas, Hidan membacakan kalimat yang ada di buku sosiologi dan memegang sebuah tongkat tipis yang digunakan untuk menghukum siswa. "Mobilitas social adalah perpindahan posisi seseorang atau kelompok dari lapisan..." Hidan berhenti karena melihat Sasuke tidur di mejanya. Tentu Hidan marah ketika ada seorang siswa yang tidak memperhatikannya. Hidan pun memukul kepala Sasuke dengan buku yang dia pegang. Pukulan Hidan membuat Sasuke terbangun, tapi ekspresi Sasuke tidak terlihat bersalah ataupun takut di mata Hidan. Dingin dan tidak peduli. "Minus dua poin kau anak sial" kata Hidan. "Sedang bermimpi kau ha? Kau pikir aku ini radio butut bagimu? Ha?" kata Hidan marah. Tangan Hidan kembali melayangkan bukunya ke kepala Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menahannya dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke sambil memberikan Hidan tatapan tajamnya. "Lihat si sialan ini.." kata Hidan bergumam. Telinga Hidan mendengar anak-anak cekikikan kecil karena menganggap Hidan telah dikalahkan oleh Sasuke. Kepala Hidan langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk memberikan tanda diam.

Sasuke jelas tidak suka ada orang yang memukulnya. Apalagi Sasuke tidak suka ada orang asing yang mengatur-ngaturnya. "Pemukulan itu menurunkan sebuah IQ, apa sensei tau?" kata Sasuke mencemooh Hidan

Hidan mendengus kesal dan semakin berapi-api emosinya. Lalu Hidan melayangkan tongkat kecilnya itu ke tubuh Sasuke, tapi Sasuke berhasil menahannya juga. Kemuudian Sasuke menarik tongkat pemukul dan bukunya Hidan, lalu menjatuhkannya ke sembarang tempat. Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada Hidan sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan kelas.

Naruto hanya melihat sedih Sasuke. Dulu Sasuke tidak pernah melawan guru, dia sangat menghormati guru. Naruto bertanya dalam hatinya, mau sampai kapan Sasuke akan terus begini...padahal, Sasuke mempunyai sebuah kemampuan yang sangat tinggi dan kesempatan yang banyak jika Sasuke kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Hanya karena peraturan sekolah tentang tata cara mengajar yang baru, kalian pikir aku tidak akan memukul kalian?!" kata Hidan emosi berjalan menuju depan kelas lalu melempar buku ke atas meja guru dengan kasar. "Memangnya apa itu siswa? Bukankah tugasnya hanya belajar? Aku akan mengatakan ini sekali lagi. Siswa yang tidak bisa mendapatkan point tinggi maka mereka akan berakhir menjadi tukang delivery. Ulangi perkataanku! Nilai rendah!"

"Nilai rendah!"

"Akan menjadi!" kata Hidan

"Akan menjadi!"

"Tukang delivery!" kata Hidan

"Tukang Delivery!"

"Ikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Kalian mengerti?!" kata Hidan

" _Haaaa'i_!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di toilet siswa, Naruto sedang buang air kecil. Dia tidak sadar jika ada Atsui di situ. Jadi Naruto terusik pikirannya pada suara Atsui yang berbicara pada Naruto. "Nilaimu sedikit meningkat, iya kan?" Tanya Atsui yang sambil berjalan mendekati wastafel. Naruto tidak mau melayani tukang bully, jadi dia mengabaikan ucapan Atsui. "—Sial. Aku malah turun" kata Atsui menyalakan kran air. "—Jangan berdekatan dengan temanmu yang gendut itu. Kau menunjukan kelemahanmu di sekolah, kau akan tamat. Dia bahkan bukan level kita" Atsui melihat Naruto menuju wastafer di sebelahnya. "Dan jangan macam-macam dengan Sasuke juga. Kau akan terluka. Kau tidak akan menemukan sepedamu" kata Atsui.

Naruto yang sedang cuci tangan berhenti, lalu kepalanya setengah diangkat melihat bayangan Atsui di cermin. "Bagaimana jika aku melakukannya?" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang marah

"Aku akan memberikanmu piggyback setiap hari. Kau bahkan tidak tau apapun tentang Sasuke" kata Atsui. Naruto tidak mempedulikan setiap perkataan Atsui. Lalu Atsui melihat Sasuke masuk bersama yang lainnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Atsui mengikuti Sasuke yang menuju jendela untuk bersender di sana dan bermain rubik seperti biasanya. "Sialan memang si Hidan. Pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan" kata Atsui ikutan bersandar di samping Sasuke, sedangkan Suigetsu dan yang lainnya berdiri berkeliling di depan Atsui dan Sasuke

"Bangsat sialan!" kata Juzo ikutan kesal akibat tindakan Hidan tadi

"Pasti rumor tentang dia itu benar bahwa dia mengalami masalah vitalitas. Dia sedang melakukan hal aneh ini lagi" kata Suigetsu sambil menirukan gerakan setengah berdiri setengah jongkok sebagai bahan ejekan. Juzo, Kimimaro tertawa-tawa mengejek dan Juzo pun ikut-ikutan Suigetsu.

Naruto diam memerhatikan mereka semua yang dibelakang sedang asik mengejek Hidan melalui cermin

"Selalu makan jamu pula. Aku pernah lihat dia pipis di kamar mandi, penisnya ternyata sangat kecil. Kurasa itu penisnya nyamuk hahaha" kata Juzo

Naruto menggeleng dalam hati. Kemudian Naruto melihat Chouji datang, tapi Chouji pun berhenti di ambang pintu karena melihat Naruto di dalam juga. "Lari sini kau" kata Suigetsu. Chouji melihat Suigetsu dengan wajah takut dan kepala menunduk. "Lari kau sialan!" kata Suigetsu berteriak. Chouji pun berlari kecil mendekati Suigetsu. Dan Naruto pun sudah sangat marah, kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam erat bersiap untuk melindungi Suigetsu

Kemudian Atsui maju dan menendang kakinya Chouji sampai Chouji meringis kesakitan. "HEY!" kata Naruto. Teriakan Naruto hanya dibalas oleh lirikan saja tapi langsung diabaikan oleh mereka semua. "Fucker. Sudah kubilang jangan memakai sepatu hak kan?" kata Atsui. Chouji tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia menahan sakitnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kantong kresek yang berisi jajanan. "Kau mau satu?" Tawar Atsui.

"Tidak" kata Chouji dengan nada dingin

"Berani berbicara dengan nada seperti kau brengsek" Suigetsu langsung mencubit keras sebelah pipi Chouji dengan kelima jarinya. "—Sasuke, berikan _itu_ padanya" kata Suigetsu.

"Hetikan!" kata Naruto mulai mendekati Chouji. "Aku akan benar-benar menghajar kalian semua jika Chouji tidak kalian lepaskan!" kata Naruto. Namun sayangnya, mereka semua hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai nyamuk.

"Pergi kau sial" kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rubik yang dia mainkan.

"Kau sial? Siapa memangnya yang sial" kata Chouji, dia mulai berani berkata balik pada Sasuke karena sudah sangat muak dengan sikap arogannya Sasuke.

 _PLAK!_

"Brengsek" kata Atsui langsung menampar keras-keras wajah Chouji

"ATSUI! KAU!" kata Naruto, kakinya yang mau maju tapi terhenti saat diberikan tatapan bengis oleh Sasuke. Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya sangat begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya setiap saat Sasuke memberikan tatapan itu, karena itu membuat jantung Naruto berhenti sesaat dari ketakutan

"Lalu siapa yang memakan uang—"

 _BUG!_

Sasuke langsung menendang dada Chouji keras-keras sampai Chouji terpelanting ke lantai

"Chouji!" Naruto berusaha untuk menolong Chouji yang kini sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sasuke. Namun Naruto tidak bisa menolong, dia hanya bisa berteriak untuk berhenti dan memanggil nama Chouji dengan jeritan, karena tubuh Naruto ditahan oleh Juzo dan Kimimaro.

Keributan terjadi di dalam kamar mandi. Teriakan Chouji yang kesakitan akibat di tendang dan di tinju oleh Sasuke mampu menarik seluruh perhatian siswa di luar toilet. Suigetsu juga berteriak-teriak pada siswa untuk tidak masuk ke dalam toilet. Tubuh Chouji diseret oleh Sasuke memalui rambutnya ke dalam kamar WC, dan di situ Sasuke dan Atsui sama-sama menghajar Chouji habis-habisan

Setelah puas, Sasuke berdiri. Sasuke menyingkirkan semua orang untuk minggir yang menghalangi jalannya keluar dari toilet. Seperti anak ayam, setelah induknya keluar, maka mereka akan mengikuti kemana induk pergi. Naruto langsung berlari menghampiri Chouji. Naruto bergetar melihat Chouji babak belur sampai mengeluarkan darah di hidung dan bibirnya. "Ch-Chouji.." kata Naruto

"Tutup pintunya..." kata Chouji, suaranya bergetar ketakutan. "TUTUP PINTU KUBILANG!" kata Chouji berteriak keras. Lalu Chouji mengambil ponselnya untuk memanggil ibunya.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Selama Atsui menjadi anak donator tertinggi, Atsui tidak akan dikenai sanksi. Dan juga Atsui juga akan membuat nama Sasuke tetap bersih. Jadi, meskipun ibunya Chouji melapor pada polisi, dan sekolah didatangi polisi, tetaplah Atsui yang menang. Di koridor, Chouji berjalan bersama ibunya, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, melihat ibunya Atsui yang berjalan seperti ratu.

"Lihatlah, ibunya Atsui menggiring mereka semua seperti domba" kata salah satu siswa yang melihat ibunya Atsui bersama sekertaris dan pengacara berjalan menuju mobil melalui jendela atas. "—Banyak orang yang menyebutnya pengembala domba. Para guru dan orang tua tunduk terhadapnya karena dia mempunyai koneksi dengan dunia politik dan universitas elit". Mereka yang sedang membicarakan ini, melihat Atsui yang ternyata ikut mengucapkan salam sampai jumpa kepada ibunya,

"Chouji kan korban disini kalau semua orang membelanya"

"Yang membelanya pasti hanya ibunya Chouji"

"Atsui sudah pasti mendapatkan posisi special lagi"

Lalu kemudian Atsui mendongak ke jendela, seolah dia mendengar perkataan pawa siswa ini. Sesaat melihat wajah Atsui, mereka sebua kabur. Dan ternyata di situ menyempil Naruto. Naruto memberikan pandangan sangat benci pada Atsui. Kedua tangannya mengepal sangat erat, sampai urat nadinya menembus kulit tannya. Dan Naruto yakin Atsui melihatnya, makanya Atsui hanya memberikan ekspresi biasa lalu pergi.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Penderitaaan Chouji tidak berakhir sampai di sini

Chouji malah dipaksa untuk mengikuti Suigetsu, Juzo, Atsui, Sasuke dan Kimimaro ke bawah jembatan rel kereta api. Mereka menyuruh Chouji menghadap tembok tiang penyangga jembatan rel kereta api supaya punggung Chouji bisa digebuki oleh mereka semua. Juzo dan Kimimaro tertawa senang merekam adegan kekereran ini menggunakan ponsel

"Brengsek! Berapa nilainya!" kata Suigetsu meninju keras punggung Chouji

"75..." kata Chouji. Punggungnya sangat sakit, bahkan terasa hampir seluruh punggungnya biru memar

"Apa? Bangsat. Makanya jangan gendut-gendut sampai kau tidak bisa menghitung dengan benar!" kata Suigetsu. Lalu Di belakang Suigetsu, Atsui berjalan mendekat dan memberikan tepukan pundak. Suigetsu mengerti kodenya Atsui. "Benar-benaar gendut tidak berguna" kata Suigetsu mengejek Chouji sambil berjalan mundur

Sekarang, giliran Atsui yang meninju keras-keras punggung Chouji. "Berapa nilaiku?" Tanya Atsui. Atsui menggumam sambil mengatakan _swear words_ dan melepaskan jam tangannya.

"Hanya 85? Itu tidak akan membuat Atsui masuk ke universitas Tokyo. Brengsek! Kau harus membuatnya mendapatkan nilai 95 gendut!" kata Suigetsu

"Buat dia masuk universitas Tokyo, sialan!" kata Juzo

"Dia tidak akan pernah ingat sampai dia terluka" kata Atsui melayangkan sebuah tendangan keras yang mampu membuat Chouji jatuh ke lantai akibat punggungnya terasa retak

Kemudian Naruto datang. Naruto sangat geram dan habis kesabaran. "ATSUIOOOO!" Dia pun dengan berani melayangkan tinju pada Atsui sampai terpental ke tanah.

"Brengsek!" Suigetsu dan yang lainnya langsung menyerbu Naruto. Naruto harus melawan 4 orang sekaligus. Orang-orang ini sudah banyak berkelahi, jadi Naruto bukan hanya kalah jumlah melainkan kalah pengalaman. Pada akhirnya tubuh Naruto terbaring di tanah dan mendapatkan injakan keras.

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri. Hentikan" kata Sasuke yang sedang mengingat sepatunya dan tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah, dia menggunakan jaket kulit lepis biru dongker dan kaos hitam. Namun tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan Sasuke. Rasa jengah pun timbul di emosi Sasuke. "Kubilang berhenti dan pergi dari sini!" kata Sasuke berteriak tegas. Teriakan Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto lepas dari gebukan. "Kalian tidak dengar? Pergi" kata Sasuke tajam.

"Ayo" kata Atsui. Mereka pun menurut tapi tetap memberikan tendangan terakhir karena rasa kesal dihentikan oleh bos mereka sendiri.

Lalu Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang susah payah untuk berdiri. Wajah Naruto tidak terlalu babak belur tapi Sasuke yakin tangannya biru akibat melindungi kepala dan wajahnya. Sambil berdiri Naruto malah mengambil potongan batu beton, dia menodongkan potongan batu beton itu ke hadapan Sasuke. "Pukul aku. Pukul aku dengan ini supaya aku bisa setara dengan Chouji" kata Naruto. Sasuke malah diam dengan wajah dinginnya, tapi pandangan Sasuke sangat tajam ke bola mata Naruto yang biru. "—Pukul aku dengan benda ini Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak di saat matanya mulai berkaca, "—Kita adalah teman bukan...?" Naruto malah keburu meneteskan air matanya. "Dulu kita...—"

"Diam" kata Sasuke, nadanya sangat tajam dan dingin. Lalu Sasuke melewati Naruto seperti Naruto hanyalah nyamuk bagi Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke lewat, Naruto merasakan kelemasan di seluruh tubuhnya, hingga kedua kakinya membuah tubuhnya jatuh. Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis, tapi matanya malah mengkhianati Naruto.

Atsui yang menyaksikan semuanya, memandang dalam pandangan diam dan dingin. Dia baru pergi dari tempat setelah Sasuke melewatinya juga.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sore hari, Naruto dan Chouji bukannya meninggalkan tempat malah duduk di sana sambil memperhatikan sebuah pembangunan di depan. Hal yang terjadi tadi, benar-benar seperti mimpi. Kemudian Chouji menyerahkan sebuah video tahun lalu tentang pembulian anak remaja di ponselnya. Naruto pun penasaran tentang video itu, jadi Naruto menekan tombol play. "Anak remaja yang meninggal tahun kemarin...Sebelum dia loncat dari atap, dia duduk di lift seperti ini. Aku memberitahu ibu tentangnya. Dan kau tau apa yang ibuku katakan?, 'Apa nilai-nilainya bagus?'" kata Chouji.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto menghela nafas sambil menghadap depan seperti Chouji

"Chapter terakhir kisah Kyuubi, bukanlah sebuah cerita dengan happy ending. Pemeran utama mati seperti orang bodoh. Jika memang dunia ini begitu menyebalkan, bukankah seharusnya ada sebuah happy ending? Memangnya kita salah apa sampai kita tidak bisa tertawa di akhir cerita?" kata Chouji mulai menangis

"Itu artinya kita setidaknya tertawa karena dunia begitu memberatkan. Orang-orang kejam tidak tertawa, jadi kita yang tertawa. Haruskah kita tertawa sekarang?" Tanya Naruto. Chouji malah menangis. "Jangan menangis" Naruto mengelus punggungnya Chouji dengan lembut. Lalu tangan Naruto menepuk-nepuk lembut pundaknya Chouji. "Sudah...sudah..." kata Naruto memberikan ketenangan pada Chouji. "Tidak apa-apa...sudah..." kata Naruto lagi. Tangannya tetap tidak berhenti menepuk lembut pundak Chouji.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam harinya, Sasuke dipanggil oleh Orochimaru ke markasnya. Dengan membawa motor, memakai jaket lepis biru dongker dengan dobelan kemeja dan kaos, Sasuke terlihat maco. Untuk bisa masuk markas Orochimaru, Sasuke harus memarkirkan motornya di parkiran klub malam. Dan untuk bertemu dengan Orochimaru, Sasuke harus masuk ke dalam klub malam dan terpaksa mendapatkan godaan daro banyak wanita penghibur yang melihat wajah tampannya, lalu Sasuke harus menghadap bartender untuk menuntunnya ke ruangan Orochimaru.

Sasuke mengikuti bartender yang keluar dari klub malam melalui pintu belakang. Beberapa langkah kemudian, Sasuke dibukakan pintu yang terbuat dari besi oleh bartender. Ketika Sasuke masuk, di sanalah dunia Sasuke yang sebenarnya

Penuh dengan orang-orang bengis. Beberapa di antara mereka sedang bermain kartu, main game dalam ponsel mereka, bahkan menonton bola. Melihat kedatangan Sasuke, dirinya disambut sangat hangat oleh mereka. "Wah lihat siapa yang datang! Pangeran Sasuke!" kata Asura Otsutsuki, dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya yang sedang nonton bila untuk menghampiri Sasuke. "Lama tidak berjumpa Sasuke. Waaah, sudah berapa tahunkah kita berpisah?" kata Asura melihat tubuh Sasuke sudah semakin mantap

"Kau terlihat sangat sehat" kata Tayuya yang sedang duduk memegang kartu di tangannya

"Apa kau berubah pikiran untuk kembali ke sini?" Tanya Raiga

"Aku mencari Paman Orochimaru" kata Sasuke

"Oh kau dipanggil bos? Dia ada di atap, palingan sedang duduk santai" kata Asura. Kemudian Sasuke pergi begitu saja

"Eish, lihat-lhat. Dia bahkan tidak berubah dari sifat tidak sopannya itu" kata Tayuya jengkel karena Sasuke selalu bersikap semaunya, mentang-mentang Orochimaru sangat menyukai dan membuat Sasuke special

"Tapi aku suka dia" kata Asura dengan bangga sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada

Orochimaru sedang duduk di kursi goyang sambil memejamkan mata menikmati ketenangan di halaman atap rumahnya. Kemudian Sasuke menyapa sangat formal kepada Orochimaru. "Selamat malam paman" kata Sasuke. Mendengar suara Sasuke, mata Orochimaru terbuka dan langsung tersenyum khasnya melihat Sasuke di depannya

"Ooooh, Sasuke? Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu nak?" Tanya Orochimaru

"Baik paman, bagaimana dengan paman?" Tanya Sasuke

"Itu kabar yang baik. Aku juga baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan sekolah? Tidak ada masalah disana bukan?" tanay Orochiamru

"Iya. Semuanya baik-baik saja" kata Sasuke.

Orochimaru mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum khasnya. "Kemarin ada orang tua meminjam uang pada kita, tapi mereka juga meminta kita untuk mengurusi anak ini. Dia anak dari SMA elit" Orochimaru memberikan Sasuke buah foto yang dimaksud. Sasuke menerima foto tersebut dengan dua tangan sebagai tanda kesopanan. "Anak ini selalu mengganggu anak mereka, namanya Chojuro. Dan belakangan ini polisi sedang memasang hidungnya tentang pencarian organisasi rentenir. Aku yakin kau bisa mengurusi anak ini" kata Orochimaru

"Ya. Aku akan melakukannya" kata Sasuke memasuki foto ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Bicara baik-baik dengannya, jangan terlalu keras. Kau mengerti nak?" kata Orochimaru

"Aku mengerti" kata Sasuke

"Kau boleh pergi" kata Orochimaru

"Kalau begitu aku permisi paman. Selamat beristrahat" kata Sasuke, dia menundukan kepala hormat sebelum dia pergi.

Orochimaru sangat senang melihat Sasuke, senyuman khasnya itu semakin tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya setiap saat melihat Sasuke. "Anak yang baik. Tidak salah aku mengadopsinya" kata Orochimaru berbangga sendiri.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke membawa Kimimaro, Juzo dan Suigetsu untuk menghabisi anak SMA elit ini. Berkat informati dari Raiga tadi, Sasuke tau dimana tempat anak ini nongkrong. Keberuntungan berpihak pada Sasuke karena target Sasuke sedang bersama teman-temannya. Sasuke dan yang laiinya menggeret paksa anak SMA elit menuju jalan buntu yang berisi tumpukan sampah. Sasuke meninju wajah mereka semua, Suigetsu merekam menggunakan ponsel sambil tertawa-tawa bersama Kimimaro dan Juzo yang menonton

Ketiga anak SMA elit ini berdiri berjejer di hadapan Sasuke dengan sikap istirahat di tempat. Kemudian Sasuke menyerahkan rubik yang selalu dia bawa. "Selesaikan ini dalam waktu satu menit" kata Sasuke mengacungkan rubiknya pada targetnya. "Kau tidak dengar?. Selesaikan" kata Sasuke. Anak tersebur dengan tangan gemetar ketakutan mengambil rubik dan mulai menyatukan warna.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Sasuke mengambil kembali rubik yang sedang diotak-atik itu dengan seenaknya dan memasukan kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Senyum" kata Sasuke. Target Sasuke masih menunduk takut pada Sasuke. "Kubilang senyum sialan" kata Sasuke.

Lalu tangan Sasuke menggeplak keras kepala teman targetnya yang di sebelah kanan.

"Kau perlu senyum dengan wajah jelekmu itu" kata Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke melayang lagi menggeplak kepala targetnya.

"Sedikit saja kau menyentuh Chojuro, kubunuh kau"

Sasuke menempeleng kepala targetnya.

"Sedikit saja kau mendekatinya, kubunuh kau"

Sasuke menempeleng keras lagi kepala targetnya,

"Kau melapor pada polisi, kutusuk ibumu" kata Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke menganalisis tubuh targetnya dari bawah sampai atas. Sudah babak belur.

"Siswa dari SMA Sunakagure, Gen Yumaru. Jangan coba-coba main belakang dengan temanmu" kata Sasuke menyebut namanya dan asal sekolah. "Kau tidak menjawabku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi karena Gen tidak segera menjawab Sasuke

"Ya.." kata Gen

"Mari untuk saling tidak pernah bertemu lagi" kata Sasuke. "Pergi" kata Sasuke lagi

"Cepat pergi sialan!" kata Suigetsu iseng menendang tas mereka yang ditelantarkan di belakang mereka bertiga tadi

Mereka bertiga langsung pergi buru-buru karena ketakutan berhadapan dengan Sasuke

"Sampai jumpa besok" kata Sasuke pergi berlawanan arah dengan Suigetsu dan Kimimaro

"Yeah! Sampai jumpa!" kata Suigetsu, Juzo dan Kimimaro

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali kerja part time menjadi tukang delivery. Dengan motor delivery, Sasuke berhenti di sebuah rumah. Dia pun masuk membuka gerbang rumah dan memencet bel. Kemudian memencet bel lagi karena Sasuke terlalu lama untuk menunggu. Saking jengkelnya pintu rumah tidak terbuka, membuat Sasuke jengah dan memencet bel berkali-kali berurutan. Wajah Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat orang yang membukakan pintu rumah

Naruto

"Uangnya ada didalam. Masuklah" kata Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya

Sasuke menarik napas. Perasaan aneh selalu muncul setiap kali Sasuke melihat Naruto. Kaki Sasuke pun melangkah masuk setelah melepas sepatunya. Baru saja kaki Sasuke menapak lantai, Sasuke mendengar Naruto dari ruangan setelah pintu rumah. "Apa kau tau ini sudah sangat telah? Aku seharusnya protes tadi" kata Naruto merengut. Lalu Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana suara Naruto terdengar. Dengan geram, Sasuke melempar pesanan pizzanya Naruto ke lantai. "Hey! Apa-apaan itu! Jelek sekali layananmu. Apa itu hal yang diajarkan?" kata Naruto terdengar. Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu membuat topic untuk memancing emosi Sasuke

Sebelah tangan Sasuke menjulur sebagai tanda menangih bayaran.

"Ayo makan bersama. Maka baru kubayar, malah kutambah bonus" kata Naruto yang ternyata duduk bersila di kursi belajarnya

Sasuke memasang wajah jengah sekarang.

"Ayo makan kubilang!" kata Naruto dengan cerianya menarik Sasuke untuk duduk di hadapannya. Naruto membuka kotak pizaa, mengambil satu potongan pizza dan menyerahkan pizza itu di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri melihat pizza itu, dia sudah memberikan wajah ogah pada Naruto tapi Naruto malah memberikan wajah pemaksaaan. Apa boleh buat, Sasuke harus mengambil pizza yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan memakannya

"Hmmm! Ini enak sekali!" kata Naruto juga memakan pizza yang dipesan ini

Baru memakan satu gigitan, Sasuke mengadahkan sebelah tangannya lagi sebagai tanda bayaran.

Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah kotak di meja belajarnya. Kotak tersebut bukanlah uang yang ditaruh di tangan Sasuke, melainkan beberapa foto yang dicetak sendiri oleh Naruto. Sasuke melihat foto yang diberikan pada Naruto dan menaruh pizza yang baru dimakan satu gigit oleh Sasuke. Sasuke melihat foto-foto ini adalah foto-fotonya di masa SMP dulu. Mereka bertiga, Chouji, Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat bahaga. Pergi ke berbagai tempat dan mengambil foto selfie meskipun dalam setiap foto, Sasuke hanya tersneyum kecil karena bukan termasuk dalam kelompok selfie

"Aku mengetahui namamu saat itu" kata Naruto

Melihat foto-foto ini, Sasuke tidak percaya Naruto mengambil foto dirinya di waktu pertamakali bertemu dan masih menyimpan semua kenangan SMPnya saat ini meskipun Sasuke telah mengkhianati mereka

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sasuke (13) sedang menyaksikan dua orang pengamen jalanan yang mencari uang. Sasuke selalu bertanya dalam hatinya, kenapa masih ada orang yang mengamen seperti ini di Negara yang sudah maju. Sasuke menikmati suara mereka yang tidak terlalu buruk untuk didengar.**_

 _ **Di kerumunan lain pun yang sedang menikmati dua orang pengamen ini, berjalan Naruto memegang kameranya. Dia mengambil beberapa gambar dari situasi ini. Naruto tersenyum senang karena Naruto mendapatkan angle yang bagus dan foto yang diambil bisa dirasakan bagaimana indahnya dua orang pengamen ini memainkan sebuah lagu. Lalu Naruto melihat cowok tampan yang berdiri di depan sana. Naruto terpukau dengan kulitnya yang porselen dan wajah yang bersih. Rambutnya juga hitam lekat. Naruto pun tidak mau menyia-nyiakan wajah tampan pria ini. Satu foto, tidak, tiga foto dengan berbagai angle Naruto ambil. Dia pun tersenyum dengan hasil yang dia ciptakan.**_

" _ **Indah ya mereka. Jika mereka bertemu dengan produser dan dilatih, mereka pasti terkenal" kata Naruto mengajak ngobrol Sasuke tiba-tiba**_

 _ **Sasuke mengabaikan orang asing**_

" _ **Hey, aku mengajak ngobrol kau. Ish, jahat sekali kau mengabaikanku. Cih. Menyebalkan" kata Naruto merengut**_

 _ **Sasuke menoleh ke orang yang mengusiknya ini. Luar biasa indah ternyata. Sasuke sempat terpukau pada bola matanya yang sebiru lautan, kulitnya yang tan terlihat eksotis dan rambut kuningnya secerah cahaya matahari. "Ya" kata Sasuke. Sayangnya, Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, jadi Sasuke tidak akan banyak omong pada orang indah ini**_

" _ **Ya? Hanya Ya? Astaga. Kau pelit sekali. Eish, pelitnya..." kata Naruto merengut lagi**_

 _ **Sasuke menghela nafas. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke**_

" _ **Ya?"**_

" _ **Siapa namamu" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Jujur, orang inni terlihat sangat bodoh.**_

" _ **Ah, Naruto. Aku Naruto Uzumaki, siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto mengulurkan jabatan tangan**_

" _ **Sasuke" kata Sasuke mengabaikan jabatan tangannya Naruto**_

" _ **Kau tidak mau menjabat tanganku?" Tanya Naruto dalam ekspresi polosnya**_

 _ **Sasuke menggeleng lelah dan dia meninggalkan Naruto. "Hey kau mau kemana? Ikut dong!" kata Naruto**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Dulu kita selalu bertengkar dalam hal kecil. Bahkan kau dan aku saling menyumpahi diri. Aku hanya pernah mendengar namamu karena kau begitu popular. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke Uchiha itu begitu menyebalkan. Malah aku yang tidak berdosa ini dipanggil dobe" gerutu Naruto.

Semakin kuar hal aneh yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hampir gila karena selalu terusik dengan perasaan yang tidak dia bisa mengerti ini. "Kau...suka padaku?" Tanya Sasuke. Dirinya setengah mau muntah mengatakan hal ini tapi setengah dirinya lagi malah merasakan sebaliknya. Sasuke tidak mengerti. Sasuke bingung. Sasuke memang tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita, meskipun pernah tidur dengan Guren namun Sasuke merasakan hampa. Sasuke sudah mati di dalam!

"A-Apa?! S-Siapa yang bilang! Jangan menyimpulkan sendiri kenapa! Eish...Temen sialan. Aku tidak suka! Aku membencimu!" kata Naruto.

Wajah Naruto yang memerah malah membuat Sasuke berpikiran bahwa orang yang didepannya ini memang mempunyai perasaan pada Sasuke. Bahkan, bagi Sasuke semakin jelas apa yang dirasakan Naruto terhadapnya ketika Naruto menyerahkan uang untuk membayar pizzanya. Sasuke bagaikan orang yang kehilangan arah tiba-tiba. Dia mengambil uang di tangan Naruto dengan kasar dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Kakinya buru-buru masuk ke dalam sepatu. Lalu baru satu langkah, dia mendengar Naruto berbicara dalam suara yang bergetar

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya padamu Sasuke? Huh...? Ini bukan dirimu...Sasuke yang aku kenal...adalah orang yang baik dan peduli meskipun kau terlihat sangat dingin...Sasuke yang kukenal...tidak pernah melawan guru dan selalu menjadi teladan di sekolah...Sasuke yang kukenal...tidak pernah memukulku ataupun orang lain yang tidak berdosa.." kata Naruto. Suaranya yang bergetar akibat perasaan yang sedang menangis dan mendorong air mata keluar. "Kenapa Sasuke? Tidak bisakah kau melihatku? Aku ada di sini...aku tidak pernah kemana-mana...kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku..? Kau melihatku sebagai seorang temanpun tidak masalah...kau semakin menjauh dariku setelah tau aku yang sebenarnya juga tidak masalah...tapi kumohon...kembalilah menjadi dirimu. Kau adalah Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha..!" kata Naruto

Semua unek-unek yang dilontarkan Naruto, didengarkan Sasuke baik-baik. Tapi perasaan kalang kabut Sasuke membuat Sasuke semakin buta dan kehilangan arah. "Kau sudah gila. Jangan mendekatiku lagi. Kubunuh kau" kata Sasuke memberikan tatapan yang keji pada Naruto. Sasuke tau, dari ekspresinya Naruto, pasti perkataan sadis Sasuke telah melukai hati lembutnya Naruto. Sampai Naruto membeku dengan air mata yang menetes seperti itu.

Dalam keadaan menyetir, Sasuke harus menancap gas di motor delivery. Lalu berhenti perlahan di pinggir jalan sambil menepikan motornya. Sasuke turun dari motor dan duduk di trotoar pinggir jalan. Jalan ini sudah sepi jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

Kenapa Sasuke harus merasakan dua perasaan sekaligus ini?

Sasuke menghelana nafasnya. Dia berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Sudah 5 tahun semenjak Sasuke kehilangan kebahagiaann dan harapan hidupnya, Sasuke sudah menjadi mayat hidup yang hanya menjalani apapun tanpa adanya emosi. Perkataan Naruto selalu terngiang di kepala Sasuke, wajah dan ciuman kemarin saja terus terbayang oleh Sasuke sampai kemarin. Apalagi ketika Sasuke mau tidur, itu semua semakin kuat mengusik ketenangan Sasuke

Dengan berbagai aduan pemikiran Sasuke, dia pun memutuskan untuk mencoba ke setengah perasaannya yang sulit Sasuke tebak. Sasuke pergi ke toko sepeda langganannya, dengan uang yang dia ambil dari apartemen mininya, Sasuke membeli sebuah sepeda yang harganya dapat dijangkau. Kemudian dengan menaiki sepeda itu, Sasuke terus bertanya kenapa dan apa dalam pemikirannya.

Saking kalutnya dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Sasuke tiba di gerbang rumah Naruto. Setelah standar sepeda digunakan, tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk memencent bel. Namun pemikiran Sasuke yang masih berdebat memuat Sasuke berhenti. Padahal hanya beberapa inci lagi Sasuke akan menekan bel tersebut. Sekarang Sasuke berubah menjadi patung saking bingungnya apa dan kenapa terhadap pemikirannya ini. Keributan yang seolah terjadi di kepala Sasuke, reda seketika saat kedua mata Sasuke melihat Naruto keluar dari gerbang menggunakan hoodie kebesaran dan celana pendek.

Naruto terlihat sangat lucu dengan pakaian yang sangat besar di badannya yang ramping itu

Sementara Naruto malah bingung kenapa Sasuke di sini? Naruto sakit hati terhadap Sasuke karena Sasuke telah mengatakan hal kejam pada perasaannya yang tulus. Tapi niat Naruto yang mau mengabaikan Sasuke, terbatalkan ketika melihat sebuah sepeda di belakang Sasuke. Tidak ada kata dalam bibir Naruto, hanya melihat Sasuke bingung sekaligue heran dan terkejut.

"Maaf atas perkataanku tadi"

Telinga Naruto, bukan seluruh kepala Naruto serasa mau meledak mendengar Sasuke minta maaf. Wajah dingin naturalnya pun terkalahkan dengan perasaan bersalah Sasuke di mata Naruto. Naruto malah semakin cengok melihat Sasuke yang berubah menjadi begini.

"Aku terlalu kasar padamu. Maaf" kata Sasuke. "Sepeda ini memang bukan sepedamu, aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Setidaknya modelnya sama persis meskipun berbeda merek" kata Sasuke melihat sepeda yang baru saja dia beli.

Naruto semakin cengok.

Dia membelika Naruto sepeda?

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka hal ini terjadi. Perasaan sakit hati Naruto pun langsung sembuh karena Naruto melihat sedikit perubahan sikapnya Sasuke. "Tidak mau" kata Naruto. Perasaannya tersenyum senang tapi tidak dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Naruto berniat untuk balas dendam. "Kau pikir semudah itu minta maaf? Tadi kau menghinaku gila, lalu kau menyuruhku untuk menjauh darimu, bahkan kau mau membunuhku. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini? Mudah sekali kau minta maaf. Apa kau tau betapa sakitnya aku terhadap ucapanmu itu?!" kata Naruto mulai menggerutu dalam wajah cemberut

Ini membuat Sasuke semakin bersalah dan perdebatan dalam pemikirannya semakin kacau

"Aku tau. Tapi aku tidak tau yang lainnya. Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini padamu" kata Sasuke

"Hah. Benar-benar berhati dingin!. Tidak peka, sialan brengsek" kata Naruto menggerutu sebal sambil mencibir kesal

Sasuke mau membunuh Naruto beneran sekarang

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke bête

"Apa-apaan itu. Aku belum bilang aku memaafkanmu tapi kau sudah bernada begitu? Ish..." kata Naruto

Emosi Sasuke semakin tinggi dan memuncaklah. "Baik. Terserah. Lakukan sesuka hatimu" kaat Sasuke jengkel. Sasuke berbalik badan dan langsung ditahan oleh Naruto seolah Naruto tau kapan kakinya akan melangkah

"Jangan pergi kau. Enak saja, kau mau kumaafkan atau tidak?" kata Naruto, sekarang Naruto bermain seolah dirinya lah yang berkuasa di situasi ini

"Jangan berbelit-belit. Katakan apa maumu" kata Sasuke semakin jengkel

"Aku ingin kau mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi besok" kata Naruto bernada memerintah

"Apa? Tidak mau" kata Sasuke langsung menolak

"APA?! Hey kau harus menggali maaf darikuu! Aku terluka tau! Sangat terluka!" kata Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan kesal

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia semakin ke sini semakin menyebalkan bagi Sasuke. "Ayo. Jam berapa?" kata Sasuke, wajahnya jelas memberontak dalam pemaksaan ini

"Aku akan memberitahumu. Aku kan tau nomor ponselmu" kata Naruto, dia tersenyum lebar tapi Sasuke malah jengkel melihat senyuman bodohnya Naruto

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke tidak tau kemana mau Naruto pergi. Sasuke hanya mengikutinya di belakang dan mengikuti kemauannya yang harus mengendarai sepeda seperti Naruto. Di depan Sasuke, Naruto bersepeda dengan kedua tangan yang terbentang. Sasuke tidak tau jika Naruto bisa mengendarai sepeda tanpa berpegangan stang. Sasuke juga mendengar teriakan Naruto yang bahagia. Sasuke hanya melihat punggung Naruto yang tergemblok dan rambut blondenya yang berkibar. Pikiran Sasuke masih berdebat. Jujur Sasuke tadi malam tidak bisa tidur karena pikiran Sasuke yang sudah ribut menanyakan apa dan kenapa. Kemudian, mata Sasuke melihat blonde itu menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan senyuman lebarnya.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, senyum di bibirnya tergambar di wajahnya

Tujuan Naruto yang membawa Sasuke ternyata pantai. Sasuke melihat Naruto langsung loncat dari sepeda dan berlari sekaligus melepas tas ransel ke sembarang tempat menuju ombak yang menerpa pasir pantai, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang perlahan mengerem tapi tetap duduk di sepeda. Naruto kembali terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke berteriak senang. Sasuke melihat Naruto bermain ombak yang menerpanya seperti gadis remaja.

"Sasukeeee! Kemarilah! Lihat aku menemukan kerang!" kata Naruto, tubuhnya berbungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam air

Sasuke diam saja

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situu?! Cepat kemariiii!" kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke pun menggerakan kakinya untuk mendekati Naruto. Lalu saat Sasuke mendekat, tiba-tiba Naruto memcipratkan air ke wajahnya dengan sengaja. Dia malah tertawa-tawa melihat Sasuke berhasil dibodohi. "Hey" kata Sasuke protes.

"Hehehehe"

 _Ciprat_

Naruto mencipratkan lagi wajah Sasuke

"Hentikan" kata Sasuke

"Hehehehe" Naruto malah tertawa-tawa

 _Ciprat_

Naruto kembali mencipratkan wajah Sasuke.

Jengkel, Sasuke pun membalas cipratannya Naruto. Naruto tertawa sekaligus berteriak karena Sasuke mencipratkan air ka wajahnya dua kali lebih banyak. Naruto hampir kalah kecepatan dengan tangannya Sasuke.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, sama-sama tertawa dan tersenyum senang saling mencipratkan air ke wajah mereka. Bahkan sempat terjadi kejar-kejaran. Mereka berdua basah kuyup. Saat mereka berdua sudah kelelehan, mereka berdua menepi dan tiduran di pesisir pantai. Telapak kaki mereka masih bisa diterpak oleh ombak pantai. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum dalam kelelahan.

Naruto melihat Sasuke. Dia kembali melihat wajah Sasuke yang bahagia. Wajah Sasuke yang selalu dingin tanpa ekspresi, menghilang hari ini. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke terheran Naruto memandang Sasuke yang tidak biasa. Naruto bangun duduk. "Apa sadar betapa senangnya aku bisa melihat senyummu hari ini?" kata Naruto. Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke terkejut karena tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang menikmati hari bersama Naruto. "Selama ini kau tidak pernah tersenyum setelah kedua orang tuamu dan kakakmu meninggalkanmu. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau kehilangan segala. Kita senasib, keluarga kita pergi duluan. Rasa sedih itu tidak akan pernah hilang dari dalam diri kita" kata Naruto

Kemudian Sasuke duduk. Dia memandang lautan dengan ekspresi dinginnya lagi. Dia mengingat betapa mengerikannya momen dia kehilangan semuanya. Kecelakaan yang terjadi, hanya Sasuke yang selamat. Dan baru beberapa hari pemakaman, Sasuke kehilangan harta warisannya karena ayahnya diduga melakukan korupsi dan menerima hal suapan. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyangka ayahnya melakukan hal yang kotor dibalik semua pidatonya yang terdengar menjajikan. Sasuke sangat kecewa pada keluarganya sendiri. Selain itu juga, sekolah mengeluarkannya karena Sasuke tidak bisa membayar spp.

Sasuke menjadi gelandangan karena di umur 13 tahun, tidak ada lowongan baginya. Sampai dia bertemu dengan Orochimaru dan diadpsi. Lingkungan Orochimarulah yang membuat Sasuke bukan dirinya. Sasuke tidak punya harapan ataupun mimpi. Sasuke sudah mati di dalam karena, tidak ada seorangpun yang menjadi patokan bagi Sasuke untuk dibahagiakan.

Sampai belakangan ini, Sasuke mulai merasakan hal yang sudah lama dia tidak rasakan. Hari ini, bersama Naruto.

Sasuke melihat ke arah tangannya yang dipedang oleh Naruto

"Aku selalu ada di sini. Memang aku bukanlah orang yang pintar dan juga berbakat. Aku juga bukan orang kaya yang memiliki banyak tabunngan dan mobil. Tapi aku bisa membantumu apapun itu. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu ada untukmu Sasuke. Kau tidak sendiri. Masih ada aku" kata Naruto

Perasaan aneh Sasuke semakin kuat. Sasuke bisa gila lama-lama. Jadi Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar dan pergi.

Naruto terkejut dengan tepisannya Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke pergi, Naruto berteriak pada Sasuke mau kemana. Namun Sasuke hanya terus mengayuh sepeda dan semakin menjauh.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chouji membanting pintu keras-keras di kamar. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto bermain cipratan air di pantai bersama Sasuke. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan, Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke dan memandang Sasuke dengan penuh arti. Ini membuat Chouji muak. Kenapa Naruto harus selalu berada pada Sasuke yang telah berkhianat? Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli pada Naruto sama sekali.

Baginya tidak peduli jika Naruto berkencan dengan pria maupun wanita, karena Chouji mengakui wajah Naruto memang sangat menawan. Apalagi kedua bola matanya. Namun jika memang benar, Naruto jatuh hati pada Sasuke, maka Chouji tidak akan pernah mau berteman lagi dengan Naruto.

Karena kemarahan Chouji, dia mengambil foto diam-diam meggunakan ponselnya. Melihat kembali foto yang telah dia ambil, semakin membuat amukan Chouji di hatinya membara. Bahkan Chouji sudah mulai berpikiran kejam sekarang

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di sekolah, Shukaku mengabsen di jam pertama. Satu persatu siswa di panggil. Namun saat memanggil nama Sasuke, tidak tangan satupun tangan ataupun suara yang menyaut. "Dimana Sasuke? Absen lagi?" Tanya Shukaku pergi melihat bangku di belakang yang merupakan bangkunya Sasuke. "Ini sudah 4 hari" kata Shukaku penasaran kemana Sasuke pergi

"Sakit sensei!" kata Naruto berteriak

"Sakit? Apa dia menitipkan surat padamu?" Tanya Shukaku

"Tidak. Dia SMS padaku" kata Naruto

"Boleh aku lihat SMSnya?" Tanya Shukaku

Naruto membeku. Sepertinya Shukaku tau Naruto berbohong karena setiap kali Sasuke absen Naruto selalu mengatakan Sasuke sakit ataupun Izin.

"Naruto. Berhenti membuat rumor atau kaulah yang akan menerima hukuman. Kau mengerti?" kata Shukaku

"Ya..." kata Naruto murung

"Ketua kelas" kata Shukaku memanggil Atsui. "Hubungi dia. Sekali lagi dia absen, maka dia akan dikeluarkan. Absen dihitung 2 point pelanggaran. Jangan membolos sekolah"kata Shukaku, lalu bokongnya disandarkan pada pinggiran meja guru. "—Dengan perjanjian kita, kelas penyisihan di mulai hari ini setelah nilai pertama ulangan harian kalian keluar. Kalian yang mempunyai nilai 80 dan diatasnya, pergilah ke ruangan sebelah yang telah disiapkan. Dan yang dibawah 80, tetaplah di sini. Menurut kalian ini tidak adil?" kata Shukaku melihat wajah anak didiknya murung semua. "Makanya belajarlah. Pindah sekarang" kata Shukaku

Murid-murid yang memliki nilai 80 dan diatasnya mulai bersiap. Sedangkan yang dibawah menetap dengan wajah murung dan mengegrutu. Termasuk Naruto. Sudah tidak ada Sasuke selama 4 hari, sekarang Naruto harus menetap di kelas ini karena nilai ulangan hariannya masih di bawah 80 meskipun naik 1 digit angka.

"Aaah~ lagi-lagi kita akan mendapatkan guru mengerikan" gerutu Naruto menempelkan seluruh wajahnya di atas meja kepada Chouji yang sama-sama senasib. Chouji diam saja dan malah pindah tempat duduk. "Kenapa kau pindah ke situ?" Tanya Chouji yang malah pindah duduk ke depan.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Chouji

Naruto kebingungan

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pulang sekolah, Naruto mengendarai sepedanya menuju rumah susun yang disewa Sasuke. Dia ingin membujuk Sasuke supaya masuk sekolah besok. Karena untuk menuju rumah Sasuke harus melewati restoran tempat Sasuke bekerja part-time, Naruto melihat Atsui keluar dari restoran tersebut dan pulang kembali menggunakan sepeda motor ninjanya. Naruto menebak bahwa Sasuke memang tidak ada di sana.

Sampai di rumah susun, setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Naruto naik ke atas. Naruto mengetuk rumah Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee!" kata Naruto.

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke kau didalam?!" kata Naruto kembali mengetuk pintu

Tidak ada jawaban juga

"Kau tidur?!" kata Naruto berteriak saja tanpa mengetuk pintu

Tidak ada jawaban juga

"Dia kemana ya?" kata Naruto bertanya sendiri.

Kemudian Naruto pergi ke kolong jembatan kereta, biasanya Sasuke suka muncul di sini. Dia duduk di barel bekas. Naruto menunggu. Bukan termasuk orang yang sabar menunggu, baru satu menit Naruto sudah menganggap 1 jam. Jadi, Naruto pergi berkeliling untuk mencari Sasuke. Dia menemukan motor Sasuke beberapa meter dari tempat biasa dia nongkrong. Kemudian, Naruto menelpon Sasuke, ponselnya masih tidak aktif.

" _Hmm..! Hmmm..!"_

Naruto kemudian mendengar suara desahan wanita. Naruto berpikir bahwa ada orang yang sedang bercinta, tapi dimana?

Naruto menyelusuri kemana arahnya suara eksotis dan panas itu. Dadanya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah. Kemudian, suara desahan wanita itu semakin jelas di dalam sebuah rumah. Entah punya siapa rumah ini yang terletak di tempat terpencul seperti ini. Naruto kemudian melangkah pelan-pelan. Tubuhnya merapat ke tembok. Sedikit mengintip, matanya terbelak melihat Sasuke sedang bercinta dengan seorang wanita. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang Naruto temui saat ke kediaman Sasuke waktu itu.

Di mata Naruto, Sasuke bertelanjang dada dan wanita itu telanjang penuh sambil berlutut di hadapan Sasuke karena sedang mengemut juniornya Sasuke. Sebelah tangan Sasuke memegang kepala wanita itu bagaikan membuat kepala wanita itu maju mundur. Naruto tidak menyangka Sasuke melakukan hal ini. Kenapa dia tidak bilang jika dia sudah mempunyai kekasih?

Naruto merasa sangat bodoh dan terhina

Saking bergetarnya seluruh tubuh, Naruto tidak sengaja menendang sebuah kaleng yang berisi batu dan mengeluarkan bunyi. Naruto tidak mau Sasuke melihatnya, jadi Naruto langsung buru-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat dengan hati yang terluka dan air mata yang mengalir.

Di pihak Sasuke...

Sasuke membiarkan Guren melakukan hal ini karena Sasuke sedang bingung dengan apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Guren bukanlah kekasihnya Sasuke. Guren hanyalah sebagai mainan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke sudah lama melakukan ini bersama Guren tapi tidak pernah merasakan apapun. Hanya kehampaan yang ada. Sasuke tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk mendominasi Guren. Selalu Guren yang mendominasi Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke mendengar suara dari luar. Baik Sasuke maupun Guren, langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan memasang wajah waspada. Sasuke buru-buru memperbaiki celananya dan memakai baju. Ketika pintu dibuka, Sasuke tidak menemukan siapapun. Tapi Sasuke tau kemana arah orang mencurigakan ini. Dengan bekas daun yang terinjak oleh sepatu, Sasuke bisa melacak.

Lacakan Sasuke membawanya ke suatu suara orang menangis. Bukan suara wanita,melainkan suara pria. Sasuke perlahan menapakan kakinya untuk melihat siapa yang menangis di tengah jalan sepi seperti ini. Mata, tubuh maupun suara Sasuke seakan dihisap oleh bumi karena dia melihat Naruto berjongkok dan menangis kejar di tengah jalan. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat wajah Naruto sesedih ini. Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar suara tangisan seseorang sampai segininya.

Berteriak

Tersendu

Apa yang telah kau lakukan Sasuke?

Kau telah membuat seseorang menangis

Seseorang yang mempunyai perasaan tulus padamu

Seseorang yang memberikanmu harapan untuk hidup

Sasuke sangat bodoh. Dia telah membuat orang ini terluka tiga kali. Kenapa Sasuke selalu saja menolaknya di saat Naruto masih menanggap semuanya baik-baik saja? Sekarang Naruto menangis sampai seperti itu.

Sasuke pun melihat Naruto nanar

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam harinya, Sasuke bekerja part time seperti biasa. Dia tidak bisa konsen karena memikirkan Naruto. Di saat dia mau pulang, datang Guren bersama Atsui menggunakan motor Atsui. Mereka berdua memang saling mengenal karena Guren merupakan teman dekatnya Atsui. Sasuke sadar dirinya didekati oleh Guren, tapi Sasuke mengabaikan hal itu.

"Siapa tadi yang menganggu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?" Tanya Guren

Sasuke diam saja, sibuk memasukan kunci ke dalam sepeda motornya

"Aku akan mencarinya. Kuhajar dia nanti" kata Guren

Tangan Sasuke sempat berhenti mendengar Guren berkata begitu. Tapi Sasuke memilih untuk diam karena Sasuke mampu melindungi dari siapapun. Saat Sasuke baru saja menaiki motornya, Atsui menghampirinya

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Atsui, dia menyerahkan sebuah minuman hangat untuk Sasuke. Namun Sasuke malah mendiami Atsui. Rasa jengkel terpampang di wajah Atsui, tapi Atsui segera menghapus rasa jengkel itu. "Sekolah akan menendangmu jika kau tidak datang ke sekolah dan membuat surat bersalah" kata Atsui lagi. Tapi Sasuke tetap mengabaikan Atsui. Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk melayani seseorang, tapi Atsui malah semakin jengkel melihat Sasuke yang selalu bersikap seenaknya.

Atsui adalah anak yang terlahir dari keluarga yang terhormat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya brandal miskin yatim piatu. Atsui tunduk pada Sasuke hanya karena Sasuke pintar bertarung. Dengan kata lain, Atsui hanya memperalat Sasuke supaya melindungi dirinya

Sasuke malah menghidupkan straternya. Atsui pun menghela nafas untuk tidak meninju wajah Sasuke setelah dia mematikan motor Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiiri. "Kau tau berapa besar pengorbananku untukmu?" kata Atsui. "Kau harus pergi ke sekolah besok. Tanpamu di sekolah, aku menjadi nervous. Orang-orang sialan itu membesarkan kepalanya. Aku juga tidak bisa konsen. Siapalagi orang yang bisa kupercaya selain dirimu?" kata Atsui

Sasuke melihat Atsui dingin. "Apa aku ibumu?" kata Sasuke sangat dingin. Sasuke kembali menyalakan motornya dan menarik gas pergi

Atsui tersenyum hampa. Baru kali ini dia dipermalukan oleh orang miskin seperti Sasuke.

Sampai di kamar sewaannya, Sasuke melempar tubuhnya ke sofa. Sebelah tangannya menggantung dan sebelahnya lagi menindih kedua matanya. Sasuke tidak bisa menghapus bayangan wajah Naruto yang menangis sangat sedih tersebut. Memorinya tidak bisa dihapus dari suara tangisan Naruto yang memilukan.

Apa selama ini...Sasuke seharusnya mencoba dan berjalan saja?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke masuk sekolah menggunakan sepeda. Dia tidak tau sekarang harus berbuat apa. Sasuke dimaksudkan untuk mati selamanya, bahkan Sasuke tidak berharap untuk hidup dengan baik. Namun perasaan aneh terus mengusik Sasuke dan menumbuhkan sebuah niat kecil yang dimana Sasuke ingin hidup lebih baik. Kesalahan Sasuke semakin membuat Sasuke terdiam ketika dia tidak sengaja bersebelahan dengan Naruto yang ingin menyebrang jalan juga.

Naruto biasanya berisik dan sok akrab. Kali ini, Naruto sangat diam dan Sasuke bisa merasakan kemarahan Naruto dari auranya. Ketika lampu berjalan menyala, Naruto pergi begitu saja, seperti sengaja mengabaikan Sasuke.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Istirahat, Sasuke diminta untuk datang ke ruang BK oleh Shukaku. Di dalam ruang BK, seharusnya Shukaku yang menasehatinya, tapi Hidan yang malah menggantikan posisi Shukaku. Hidan duduk di kusen jendela sambil merokok. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan sebuah kertas HVS di depannya. "Buat surat permohonan maaf. Tulis sebanyak 500 kali kalau kau tidak mau ditendang" kata Hidan.

Sasuke pun melakukan yang apa yang dikatakan oleh Hidan. Dia menulis bahwa dirinya menyesal dan ingin menjadi siswa teladan. Hidan mendengus mengejek

"Wah, tumben kau menurut. Padahal aku mengira kau tidak akan melakukannya? Sampah sepertimu mau sekolah rupanya" kata Hidan, berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil menggunakan posisi istirahat di tempat

Sasuke cukup mengabaikan Hidan.

Kemudian masuk Shukaku. Shukaku memuji Sasuke bahwa dia menulis surat permohonan maaf. Tapi ternyata di belakang Shukaku ada Naruto. Sasuke melihat Naruto tapi Naruto tetap membuang wajahnya. Sasuke pun menyingkirkan hal ini karena harus menulis surat permohonan maaf

Sementara Naruto...

Naruto tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Shukaku ke BK. Naruto berpikir pasti karena nilainy yang selalu stak di angka 65. Memang pernah naik satu digit, 64 ke 65. Tapi setelah itu nilai Naruto tidak pernah naik lagi. "Hmmmm, ada apa denganku sensei?" Tanya Naruto

Shukaku memberikan sebuah Naruto amplop coklat. "Ini datang dari kepala sekolah" kata Shukaku.

Naruto penasaran dengan amplop tersebut. Rasa penasaran Naruto berubah menjadi kepanikan sampai tangannya bergetar karena isi amplop itu adalah Naruto yang pernah dicium pipinya oleh seorang pria di masa SMP dan tangan Naruto yang memegang tangan seseorang yang seluruh tubuhnya tersensor habis di pantai. "Apa...kau itu gay?" Tanya Shukaku berhat-hati sekaligus sedih.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Matanya terpaku pada hasil print foto ini. Entah siapa dan darimana, ini membuat Naruto hancur total.

Sasuke bahkan berhenti menulis untuk mendengarkan Shukaku dan Naruto. Sasuke merasa sangat marah tanpa sebab dan seakan perasaan hancur Naruto masuk ke dalam diri Sasuke dan menempel di hatinya. Sasuke mulai berpikiran untuk mencari tau orangnya dan akan membuatnya tidak bisa memegang sesuatu lagi.

Kemudian Shukaku robek hasil print foto tersebut. "Berjanjilah padaku satu hal. Masuk ke universitas Tokyo. Maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kata Shukaku. Di mata Shukaku, dia melihat Naruto menunduk tapi kedua bahunya bergetar. "Kembalilah ke kelas" kata Shukaku sambil pergi

Naruto meneteskan air mata

Sasuke bermata nanar

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di kelas, pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Hidan. Semua siswa merasa bosan tapi juga tegang karena Hidan termasuk guru galak

"Kekerasan seksual dan pembunuhan adalah kasus yang besar dan berat. Mereka bilang, mereka mencontoh dari sebuah film, lalu siapa yang salah di sini? Remaja itu mengikuti artis dan tren. Baju, sepatu, tas yang dipakai selebriti di TV akan terjual habis" kata Hidan. Hidan melihat seorang siswa di depan tidak memperhatikannya karena halamannya adalah halaman 69. "Kenapa kamu membuka halaman 69? Ini sudah 70?" kata Hidan. Siswa itu malu sendiri dan langsug membuka halaman berikutnya. "Kau jangan-jangan suka angka 69?" kata Hidan mengejek

Semua anak cekikikan geli

"Dia kan nonton porno terus sensei. 'Aku datang...! Aku datang...! Aaah...!" kata temannya yang mengejek

"Hahaha" semua orang di kelas tertawa, kecuali Sasuke yang tidur di belakang

"Diam!" kata Hidan membentak. Tapi masih saja semua siswa cekikikan. "Haruskah kalian menonton porno dan masturbasi sendiri?. Pergi ke kampus, maka tidak akan ada yang peduli apapun yang kalian lakukan. Dasar anak bandel" kata Hidan. "Apa kalian tau? Salah satu anak sialan di sekolah kita adalah homo—"

Sasuke langsung membuka matanya mendengar kata homo

"—Dengar-dengar dia ada di kelas ini—"

Sasuke pun mulai bergerak bangun dan kesal terhadap pembicaraan ini

"—Siapa dia? Begitu menjijikan. Sepertinya akan ada orang yang berakhir menjadi istri lelaki, hahaha. Berhenti main-main makanya dan belajarlah, mengerti?" kata Hidan mengejek habis-habisan, karena dia tau siapa orangnya.

" _Ha'iiii_ "

Sementara semua orang tertawa,Naruto hanya terdiam membeku. Naruto merasa dunia ini menamparnya di depan wajah. Naruto merasa, semua usaha dan benteng yang dia bangun, dihancurkan oleh seseorang. Mata Naruto pun berkaca saking syok dan sedih.

"Dan juga pergilah beribada dan berdoa. Mengerti?" kata Hidan lagi

"Yaaaa!"

"Kelas bubar" kata Hidan mengakhiri kelasnya. Atsui pun berdiri untuk memberi siswa perintah memberi salam. Ketika Hidan pergi, langsung heboh. Setiap anak membicarakan hal homo.

"Apa ini kau?"

"Enak aja!"

"Apa ini kau?"

"Bukan" kata Chouji

"Siapa si sialan ini?. Gimana kalau dia punya AIDS"

Naruto sangat marah, malu dan menghina dirinya sendiri. Naruto pun langsung berdiri dan pergi. Chouji bahkan tidak bertanya kemana Naruto pergi sampai dia terburu-buru. Naruto hanya ingin pulang dan meringkuk di kasur. Lalu saat tangannya mau mengeluarkan sepedanya dari parkiran sepeda, Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Lepaskan" kata Naruto. Namun Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan dan malah menarik Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" kata Naruto protes. Namun Sasuke tidak mau mendengarnya

Dan Chouji melihat Sasuke memegang pergelangan Naruto dari jendela

Sasuke membawa Naruto ke dalam gudang di belakang sekolah. Setelah memaksa Naruto masuk, Sasuke mengunci pintu gudang dengan peralatan berat. Hanya sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kecil di dinding atas sana. Kemudian Sasuke menghadap Naruto. Hanya memandang Naruto dalam sebuah kekhawatiran.

"Sekarang apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Buka pintunya" kata Naruto terlihat sangat marah pada Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke malah diam, membuat Naruto menerobos Sasuke. Tapi pergelangan tangannya ditangkap oleh Sasuke. "Lepaskan" kata Naruto berusaha untuk menepis dan membuka genggaman tangan Sasuke. Namun terlalu kuat bagi Naruto. "Lepaskan aku kubilang!" kata Naruto berteriak di muka Sasuke

"Aku mau menjelaskan hal yang kau lihat" kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak butuh. Aku hanya butuh kau melepaskanku" kata Naruto kembali berusaha untuk lepas

Sasuke malah menambah kekuatannya. "Dengarkan aku" kata Sasuke

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa kau mau membuatku gila? Apa aku ini adalah orang bodoh bagimu jadi kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto, dia benar-benar marah dan kecewa

"Tenang Naruto" kata Sasuke

"Tenang? Tenang?!" kata Naruto malah emosi sendiri. "Pergi kau brengsek!" kata Naruto. Kali ini dia berhasil melepaskan tangannya. Kakinya yang sudah merupakan kecepatan tertingginya, masih bisa ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Bahkan, Sasuke menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Naruto terdiam sesaat namun kembali memberontak sekuat tenaga dan berhasil lepas dari pelukannya Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal ini? Bagaimana bisa?! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya! Begaimana!" kata Naruto sambil memukul-mukul dada Sasuke berkali-kali, matanya berkaca dan membuat pipinya basah. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal jika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkanku melakukan hal tersebut padamu? Kenapa kau malah membuatku seperti orang yang gampangan?! Teman atau tidak bukan masalah bagiku!" kata Naruto.

Dia menangis

Naruto menangis

Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto erat, tapi Naruto malah bergerak untuk melepaskan diri lagi. Sasuke menambah tenaganya untuk tidak membiarkan Naruto lepas. "Aku sudah mati di dalam Naruto. Guren bukan kekasihku. Aku hanya membiarkannya karena aku tidak punya tujuan untuk hidup. AKu ingin mati. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk hidup jika aku tidak mempunyai seseorang yang aku inginkan" kata Sasuke. Naruto pun berhenti bergerak ketika Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan Naruto, melihat kedua mata Naruto dalam-dalam. "Hal yang kulakukan memang salah. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, aku ingin hidup bersamamu. Aku ingin hidup dan aku kembali mempunyai tujuan untuk hidup. Maafkan aku" kata Sasuke

Naruto terdiam. Naruto tidak tau jika Sasuke merasakan hal itu. Naruto merasakan pipinya diusapp lembut oleh Sasuke dengan punggung jari telunjuknya. Kemudian, wajahnya dijepit oleh kedua telapakk tangan Sasuke. Kemudian, Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke semakin dekat. Sebuah benda kenyal dengan permukaan halus menyentuh bibirnya. Benda itu menempel beberapa detik sebelum melumat bibirnnya Naruto. Di saat Naruto merasakan permukaan bibir Sasuke yang halus, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman begitu terasa di seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Tapi...

Naruto menyadari jika Sasuke bersamanya, maka Sasuke akan dibully

Bibir Sasuke sudah tidak Naruto rasakan lagi.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke

"Jangan panggil namaku lagi" kata Naruto.

Ini membuat Sasuke tersentak

"Aku tidak mau bersamamu. Aku tidak butuh dirimu. Aku akan berhenti memanggil namamu...bahkan aku akan melupakanmu" kata Naruto. Dia bernada datar dan tidak memandang wajah Sasuke akibat tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk melihat kesedihan di mata Sasuke. Lalu Naruto lewat. Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke membeku walaupun suara gesekan tanah dengan benda berat yang menahan pintu terdengar. "Aku akan menemukan teman yang lain. Di dunia ini, hidup tanpa teman tidak ada artinya. Orang seperti dirimu tidak akan pernah mengerti, karena kau selalu membuang semuanya" kata Naruto

Sasuke pun tertinggal sendirian dalam kebekuan dirinya yang mendengar perkataan Naruto

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto sampai rumah, langsuung terperosot ke lantai ketika menutup pintu rumah. Dia menangis karena melepaskan Sasuke. Naruto tidak bisa membawa Sasuke dengan identitasnya yang sudah tersebar. Naruto tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke. Namun hatinya selalu berkata lain dengan hal yang sudah Naruto tetapkan. Inilah yang membuat Naruto merasa sangat berat

Sementara Sasuke, minum sake di kamar sewaannya sampai habis 4 botol.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto di pagi hari, sudah melihat Chouji keluar dari kelas. "O! Chouji!" sapa Naruto sambil berlari. "Tumben kau pagi" kata Naruto lagi. Tapi Chouji malah mengabaikan Naruto. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya terheran melihat sikap aneh Chouji. Naruto berpikir bahwa Chouji sedang bad mood saja, jadi Naruto biarkan sebentar. Pagi-pagi sudah membuat Naruto syok ketika isi lacinya berisi foto dirinya yang pernah diberi lihat oleh Shukaku kemarin. Naruto bergetar ketakutan. Dan buru-buru Naruto menyelipkan foto ke dalam saku celananya. Naruto harus mengatasi rasa paniknya untuk tidak ada seorangpun yang curiga

Sementara itu, Chouji pergi ke Atsui dan yang lainnya. Di sini tidak ada kehadiran Sasuke. Chouji diberikan permen karet oleh Atsui dan Chouji menerimanya dengan dua tangan bersamaan dengan wajah yang dalam ketakutan nervous. Sementara Suigetsu dan Kimimaro beserta Juzo memegang sebuah foto dengan gelengan kepala.

Pulang sekolah, Naruto malah buru-buru untuk pulang. Tapi saat Naruto mau keluar, dia dihadang oleh Suigetsu di ambang pintu. "Hey homo. Aku dengar kau adalah rajanya gay. Aku juga suka gay kok" kata Suigetsu merangkul Naruto dari depan. Ini membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan dan panik. Kemudian Naruto mendengar suara Suigetsu berteriak mengusir semua siswa yang masih di kelas. "Pergiii! Pergi kubilang! Brengsek pergi ngapain di sini!" kata Suigetsu. Juzo pun juga ikut-ikutan mengusir siswa lainnya.

Naruto dikerubungi oleh Juzo, Suigetsu dan Kimimaro. Sementara Atsui duduk santai di kursinya membaca sebuah buku dengan kedua kaki ditaruh di atas meja. "Aku dengar kau pro dalam hal ini Naruto" kata Juzo. Dia yang sedang mengemut permen karet, malah memaju mundurkan kepalanya seolah sedang mengemut penis. Lalu Suigetsu membuat suara desahan dengan melakukan gaya maju mundur ke belakang. Mereka berdua sedang membully Naruto

"Hisap punyaku juga. Homo sialan" kata Suigetsu mengejek

"Ini seperti sebuah potongan puzzle yang tersembunyi. Penasaran dengan siapa orangnya...di dalam kelas kita. Apa nenekmu itu tau?" ejek Kimimaro. Juzo dan Suigetsu cekikikan

"Siapa yang bilang?" Tanya Naruto, dia sangat kesal neneknya dibawa-bawa. Karena nenek Naruto sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Seorang teman di sini" kata Suigetsu

Saking emosinya, Naruto melayangkan tinju pada Kimimaro. Gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuat Kimimaro gagal menghindar. Suara aduan tubuh Kimimaro dengan meja dan kursi berbunyi keras. "Brengsek homo!" kata Suigetsu mendorong tubuh Naruto ke samping sampai bertabrakan dengan meja dan kursi juga

"Aku bilang kan hisap penisku! Sialan homo!" kata Kimimaro menendang perut Naruto yang pas dengan ulu hati. Kemudian Juzo dan Suigetsu menangkap kedua tangan Naruto dan menguncinya di punggung belakang Naruto. Mereka berdua membuat Naruto menempelkan setengah badannya ke atas meja.

"Diam kau brengsek!" kata Juzi dan Suigetsu menahan Naruto dari berontakan tubuhnya.

Lalu Atsui pun bergerak sambil membawa tasnya karena keributan sudah cukup dibuat. "Kudengar Chouji adalah saksi mata. Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa kau membuat Sasuke seperti ini" kata Atsui mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari selipan buku yang dia baca tadi. Foto itu adalah foto Naruto bersama Sasuke di pantai waktu itu.

"Apa kau tau apa itu schwul?" Tanya Atsui. "S-C-H-W-U-L" Atsui mengeja kata jerman tersebut. "—Homo. Seksual" kata Atsui. Juzo dan yang lainnya cekikikan. "—Aku bahkan suka dengan katanya. Homo schwul sialan" kata Atsui. "Lepaskan dia" kata Atsui kemudian

Naruto pun terlepas tapi dirinya sangat gregetan untuk menghajar Atsui. Wajah Naruto merah dengan amarah. Naruto tidak suka dirinya dihina. Memang apa salahnya menjadi berbeda. Lagi pula Naruto tidak berbuat apapun. Naruto baik-baik saja. Jadi kenapa mereka harus menghina?. Naruto memandang benci Atsui dan juga Chouji yang ada di dalam kelas ini dan bersikap diam saja. Sangat tidak peduli dengan Naruto sama sekali.

"Naruto. Seorang teman tidak akan menyebarkan rumor apapun kan?" kata Atsui. Naruto hanya terdiam memandang benci, kedua tangannya sudah mengepal erat-erat. Naruto tidak menyangka Chouji melakukan hal ini. Bahkan, Naruto melihat Chouji diam saja tanpa membelanya ssama sekali. Naruto sudah yakin bahwa Chouji adalah pelakuknya ketika Atsui mengajaknya pergi.

"Sampai jumpa besok homo" kata Suigetsu mengelus belakang kepala Naruto dilanjut menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto

Naruto melihat Chouji sangat marah dan kecewa. Naruto bermaksud untuk menghampiri Chouji dan memberikannya tinju, tapi Chouji menyadarinya. Chouji pun buru-buru lari namun tetap saja kecepatan Chouji tidak sebanding dengan Naruto. Saking marahnya, Naruto mendesak Chouji ke tembok dan menekan sekitar leher Chouji dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau lah orang yang pertama berkhianat duluan!" kata Chouji

"Penghianatan apa?!" kata Naruto berteriak marah

"Menjijikan...kau dan juga Sasuke!" kata Chouji. Chouji berhasil mendorong Naruto karena Naruto sempat lengah. Naruto hanya berjalan mundur ke belakang dan melihat Chouji pergi bersama Atsui. Naruto berjalan keluar, melihat pundak Chouji yang dirangkul oleh Atsui. Naruto benar-benar terluka.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke bau keluar dari kamar di rumah susunnya. Dia berencana ingin menemui Orochimaru karena dipanggil. Saat Sasuke mau menaiki motor, Sasuke dipanggil oleh suara Atsui. Di depan sana, Atsui datang bersama yang lainnya. Sasuke diminta Atsui untuk berkumpul di markas biasa, bawah kolong jembatan. Saat sampai, Sasuke melihat Chouji ada di sana, diam berdiri dan menundukan kepala. Sasuke berpikir bahwa Chouji di bully lagi, makanya Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa dingin begitu? Aku berniat untuk melupakan wajahmu" kata Atsui menghampiri Chouji. Tangan Atsui mengusap-ngusap pundah Chouji seperti mengusir debu. "Chouji adalah teman kita sekarang. Ini hanya masalah waktu" kata Atsui. Sasuke tidak mempunyai waktu untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini. Dia mempunyai tugas dari Orochimaru, jadi Sasuke pergi sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya yang berwarna coklat. "Kau dan Naruto bukanlah orang yang seperti itu kan?" kata Atsui yang membuat jalan Sasuke berhenti. "Ada sebuah rumor. Pemimpin kita tidak seharusnya begitu, iya kan?" kata Atsui.

Sasuke menoleh dengan pandangan dinginnya ke wajah Atsui. Sementara Atsui malah memandang Sasuke santai sambil menyalakan rokoknya. "Ah aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan" kata Atsui mengeluarkan sebuah tabletnya dari dalam tas. "Orang inni adalah pelaku koruptor dan suka menerima uang suap" Atsui menunjukan foto tersebut dan di zoom. "Seseorang yang kau tau? Bukan kan?" Tanya Atsui

Sasuke menghadap penuh Atsui dengan pandangan tajamnya. Meskipun Sasuke terheran kenapa bisa hal itu diketahui karena sudah terkubur beberapa tahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hal ini adalah Naruto dan Chouji. Namun Sasuke yakin bukan Naruto pelakunya, karena Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Naruto mempunyai jiwa yang murni dan bersih. Ketika melihat Chouji, wajahnya langsung dibuang. Sasuke sudah bisa baca bahwa Choujilah pelakunya.

Chouji lari karena terlalu takut dengan pandangan tajamnya Sasuke. Kecepatan Chouji juga bukan apa-apa bagi Sasuke. Chouji mengambil sebuah potongan besi yang terlantar untuk mellindungi dirinya dari kejaran Sasuke. "Jangan mendekat!" kata CHouji menodongkan potongan besi itu. "—Itu adalah ayahmu yang sialan! Gara-gara kau, ayahku kehilangan pekerjaan juga akibat dituduh melakukan pencurian! Ini semua karena ayahmu! Sekolah juga tidak menyukaimu jadi merekalah yang menyebarkan rumor itu!" kata Chouji berterak ketakutan

Sasuke diam dingin. Memandang Chouji tajam dan penuh kemurkaan.

"Salah apa aku sampai kau membulllyku?" Tanya Chouji lagi

Sasuke hanya diam. Chouji tidak salah apapun. Sasuke hanya tidak peduli terhadap lingkungannya. Dan Sasuke kembali sadar bahwa dirinya hanya mempedulikan Naruto. Sasuke selalu awas terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Ini membuat Sasuke diam dan menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan selama inni. Bahkan Sasuke semakin yakin dengan hal yang sedang dia rasakan selama ini

Chouji melihat Sasuke tidak berbuat apapun, terlihat merenung ke bawah, membuat dia melarikan diri ke arah Suigetsu dan yang lainnya karena saking takutnya pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke berjalan pergi untuk meninggalkan tempat.

"Kau tukang delivery kan? Bawakan pizza ke sini jika kau mempunyai waktu. Kau besok datang ke sekolah kan?" kata Atsui sambil memainkan tabletnya

Sasuke tidak suka ada yang memerintah dirinya selain Orochimaru. Sasuke tidak perlu bersikap baik terhadap orang asing baginya. Sasuke sangat marah. Kemarahan Sasuke membuat kakinya bergerak mendorong Atsui. Tablet Atsui Sasuke patahkan menjadi dua bagian. Potongan tablet tersebut dilempar ke arah Atsui. Untung saja tidak mengenai wajah Atsui. "Brengsek! Pukul aku! Pukul! Kau lah yang menghianatiku duluan!" kata Atsui yang terbaring di tanah, setengah badannya terangkat untuk melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi temanmu" kata Sasuke dingin. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat

Suigetsu dan yang lainnya tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena mereka juga takut pada Sasuke. Mereka hanya membantu Atsui berdiri. Mereka semua memandang kesal pada Sasuke. Jika Sasuke tidak pandai dalam bertarung, mereka semua juga pasti membuat Sasuke dibully dan dihabisi.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malam harinya, Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah Naruto. Dia mau memencet bel, tapi ditarik lagi tangannya karena Sasuke tidak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan nanti terhadap Naruto. Sasuke kemudian bersandar di tembok samping gerbang Naruto. Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sebelah kakinya dilipat, sebelahnya lagi luruh. Satu tangannya ditaruh pada bagian lutut di kaki yang ditekuk. Sasuke berpikir apakah masih kesempatan atau dia harus membuat kesempatan itu. Sasuke merenungkan kedua hal tersebut

Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah kesempatan itu

Dengan motornya, Sasuke mampir ke toko buku sederhana di pinggir jalan. BUku-buju ini ada yang bekas ada juga yang baru. Sasuke membeli beberapa buku yang masih baru dengan uang dari hasil kerja part timenya. Kemudian ketika pulang, Sasuke menyalakan lampu meja belajar yang tidak pernah Sasuke nyalakan sebelumnya. Untung saja lampu masih menyala. Lalu buku yang dibeli oleh Sasuke di letakan di atas meja. Sasuke juga mengambil tumpukan buku di pojok kamarnya yang tidak pernah tersentuh juga sebelumnya. Dengan perpaduan buku dari sekolah dan buku yang dia beli, Sasuke mempelajari semuanya.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pagi harinya, Sasuke memasukan buku-buku yang dia pelajari tadi malam. Sasuke juga mulai membawa peralatan tulis. Rubik yang selalu dia bawa, ditaruh di dalam laci meja belajarnya. Kemejanya yang biasanya dikeluarkan begitu saja, mulai dimasukan dengan rapi. Dasi yang biasanya dipakai asal, mulai dipakai dengan rapi dan benar. Lalu jas sekolahnya yang tidak pernah dikancing, mulai dikancing. Sasuke terlihat sangat rapi dan seperti anak teladan

Sementara itu...

Naruto pergi seperti biasa. Wajahnya tidak secerah biasanya. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau sekolah karena malu indentitasnya telah terbongkar. Namun Tsunade terus memaksanya dan mengancam tidak akan ada uang jajan untuk membeli ramen lagi. Karena hal itu, Naruto terpaksa masuk sekolah.

Di jalan, Naruto berharap dia bisa melewati hari ini meskipun dia akan mendenga dirinya dibully. Keburukan yang telah dia perkkiraan, terjadi lebih cepat daripada yang Naruto duga. Naruto melihat Atsui datang ke arahnya dengan motor dan memboncengi Suigetsu. Di belakang mereka juga ada Juzo dan Kimimaro. Mereka berteriak memanggil Naruto untuk berhenti.

"Sialan berhenti kau!"

Naruto kabur. Dia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat supaya bisa terbebas dari mereka.

"Brengsek berhenti!"

"Hey homo berhenti!"

Mereka semua berteriak dan mengejar Naruto. Malangnya, Naruto malah bertemu jalan buntu. Naruto buru-buru turun dari sepedanya untuk melewati tembok yang menjadi jalan buntu tersebut. Saat kedua tangannya memegang atas tembok itu, kaki Naruto ditangkap oleh Juzo dan Suigetsu yang dilanjut tertarik oleh mereka. Tubuh Naruto berusaha untuk melawan, akibat dari kalah jumlah Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari mereka. Kedua tangan Naruto dikunci belakang oleh Juzo dan Kimimaro.

"Terimakasih kepadamu atas olah raga paginya. Kau pikir kau bisa melarikan diri?" kata Atsui mendekati Naruto.

Kejengkelan Naruto membuat Naruto menjedutkan keningnya dengan kening Atsui. "Brengsek!" kata Atsui sambil meninju wajah Naruto keras-keras. Atsui sangat geram, jedutan ini membuat keningnya berdenyut

Dan di sinilah, malapetaka Naruto terjadi

Naruto di bawa oleh mereka ke dalam bawah jembatan kereta api. Di sana, Naruto dihabisi habis-habisan. Wajah Naruto babak belur, pipinya biru, bubirnya sudah berdarah. Naruto diinjak dan ditendang oleh mereka semua. Meskipun Naruto berusaha melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tetap saja Naruto menerika tendangan tajam dari mereka di wajah. Naruto sampai batuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melawanku kan. Inilah hal yang kau terima" kata Atsui menjambak rambut Naruto. Meskipun dalam keadaan begini, Naruto masih bisa memberikan Atsui pandangan benci. "Bawa kameranya" kata Atsui memerintah pengikutnya.

Naruto melihat Chouji ternyata sudah berada di sini dari tadi sebelum dia datang. Chouji hanya melihat Naruto seakan dia tidak peduli. Wajah Chouji seperti orang ketakutan melihat Naruto dihabisi, namun Chouji tidak berbuat apapun. "Chouji...Chouji..." Naruto memanggil nama Chouji. Tidak ada yang digubris oleh Chouji. Bahkan sampai Juzo dan Kimimaro membuat kedua tangan Naruto dikunci di belakang dengan tubuh yang terlentang, Atsui mulai membuka paksa celana Naruto. "Hentikan! Jangan lakukan ini! Brengsek! Hentikan!" kata Naruto berteriak memberontak. Tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melawan. Mulut Naruto malah dilakban oleh Suigetsu dan Suigetsu melakukan sebuah perekaman

Atsui memperkosa Naruto

Naruto membelakan matanya karena merasakan lubangnya sobek. Naruto merasakan rasa sakit yang mengerikan. Naruto mendengar suara tawa terngiang di rasa sakit yang semakin tinggi. Naruto menangis meminta bantuan. Naruto merasa dirinya begitu hina dan menjijjikan. Sebuah benda asing masuk ke dalam dirinya, membuat Naruto ingin muntah

Atsui terus memperkosa Naruto. Bahkan dia tertawa-tawa ketika menggenjot Naruto secara kasar. Tidak peduli orang yang dibawahnya menderita rasa sakit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sampai di sekolah, Sasuke terheran tidak melihat sepeda Naruto. Mungkin Naruto datang ke sekolah tanpa menggunakan sepeda jadi Sasuke masih bersikap biasa saja. Sampai teman satu kelasnya pergi berlari ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya panik. Hal yang membuat Sasuke naik darah. Hal yang membuat Sasuke berlari menuju lokasi. Hal yang membuat Sasuke mau membunuh sungguhan, adalah kalimat yang terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke

"Sasuke Sasuke! Naruto, Naruto diperkosa oleh Atsui dan merekamnya!"

Sasuke terus berlari. Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin, melupakan bahwa dia membawa sepeda. Anehnya, jarak yang jauh membuat Sasuke bertahan akibat pikirannya terhadap Naruto. Saat datang ke lokasi, Sasuke terlambat. Sasuke memutarkan tubuh dan kepalanya, tidak ada siapapun di sini. Kemudian Sasuke berlari sekencang mungkin menuju rumah Naruto. Gerbang Naruto digedor-gedor oleh Sasuke

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban. Lalu Sasuke pergi mencari Naruto. Sasuke tidak tau kemana Naruto. Sasuke terus mencari sambil berdoa dalam hati akan menemukan Naruto. Sasuke terus berdoa dan mencari. Sampai pada akhirnya, Sasuke melihat Naruto berdiri di atas jembatan sungai. Sasuke melebarkan bola matanya sambil buru-buru menangkap Naruto.

Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang berantakan. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang sedih. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang trauma. Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Sasuke memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto mulai menangis. Sasuke mendengar tangisan Naruto semakin keras. Tangisan ini lebih parah dari tangisan sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan. Sasuke hanya bisa memberikan pelukan untuk menampung kesedihan Naruto

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke datang ke sekolah dengan nafsu membunnuh yang tinggi. Dia bahkan membanting pintu saat masuk ke dalam kelas. "Kau datang ditengah pelajaran, siapa memangnya dirimu sialan" kata seorang guru yang sedang mengajar. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia dengar ataupun yang sedang tejadi. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Suigetsu yang duduk di belakang.

"Dimana?" Tanya tajam Sasuke

"Apanya?" Tanya Suigetsu

 _BRAK_

Sasuke mengadu kepala Suigetsu ke jendela sampai pecah. Kepala Suigetsu berdarah. Lalu Sasuke membanting Suigetsu ke lantai. "Kubilang. Dimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambi mencekik Suigetsu. Semua orang heboh dan ketakutan. Guru yang mengajar hanya bisa berteriak ngomel terhadap aksinya Sasuke karena guru tersebut tidak pandai bertarung seperti Sasuke. "Kuhitung sampai tiga. Dimana atau tanganmu kupatahkan" kata Sasuke mengancam, dia sekarang membalikan tubuh Suigetsu dan melipat sebelah tangan Suigetsu

"1"

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau bicarakan!"

"2" kata Sasuke

"Aku tidak tau! Aku tidak mempunyainya! Aku bersumpah!" kata Suigetsu

Saat Sasuke mau mengatakan angka 3, Sasuke ditarik ke belakang melalui pundaknya oleh siswa lain yang membantu Suigetsu. Siswa lain itu malah kena bantingan, tendangan di wajahh dan perut, dan tinjuan di hidung sampai mengeluarkan darah. Lalu Sasuke mengincar Chouji. Chouji berteriak ketakutan dan berlari. Sasuke malah naik ke atas meja, melangkah dan melakukan tendangan di kepala Chouji. Tubuh Chouji terpelanting ke belakang. Choji kesakitan akibat punggungnya menghamtam keras loker

"Sasuke brengsek kau!" kata Kimimaro loncat dari atas meja

Sasuke malah menendang bebas perut Kimimaro saat Kimimaro loncat. Lalu Sasuke kembali kembali pada Chouji. Dia membalikann tubuh Chouji dan melipat tangan Chouji di punggung belakang. "Dimana. Katakan padaku. Dimana?!" kata Sasuke berteriak tegas.

"A-Aku tidak tau...aku tidak mempunyai apapun...lihat..." Chouji mengeluarkan isi kantong celananya

Sasuke kemudian membebaskan Chouji dan pergi ke kelas sebelah.

"Hey apa kau kau lakukan di kelas nilai tinggi!" kata Hidan yang mengajar

Sasuke langsung membanting Atsui di sana. Lalu dua orang siswa menyerang Sasuke. Mereka berdua berteriak marah pada Sasuke. Dengan mudahnya, Sauske membanting mereka semua. Yang satu beradu dengan tembok dan yang satu lagi beradu dengan papan tulis. Bahkan Hidan pun berusaha untuk mencegah Sasuke, tapi Hidan malah berakhir menubruk meja-meja dan kursi.

Sasuke menyeret Atsui dengan rambutnya. Lalu Sasuke merapatkan tubuh Atsui ke tembok. Sasuke menendang, menginjak, bahkan wajah Atsui diadu oleh ujung sepatu Sasuke. Di saat Atsui terlentang kesakitan, Sasuke menggeleda baju Atsui. Sasuke menemukan apa yang dia cari

Memori card yang berisi rekaman pemerkosaan Naruto ada di tangan Sasuke sekarang

"Kau pikir kau akan lolos? Brengsek kau Sasuke.." kata Atsui

Sasuke merespon ucapan Atsui dengan injakan keras di perut. Sasuke melihat semua orang menontonnya. Yah, keributan yang terjadi begitu nyaring untuk didengar. Bahkan Hidan pun tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena punggungnya sangat sakit.

Kemudian Sasuke melihat Naruto datang. Sasuke melihat Naruto meneteskan air matanya, tapi Sasuke memberikannya senyuman. Sasuke berjalan pincang. Ternyata Sasuke terluka juga karena harus melawan banyak orang, ditambah guru-guru juga datang melawannya. Lalu Naruto membuat tubuh Sasuke kembali di terpental ke tanah dan matanya melihat Naruto terkena pukulan dari kaki kursi oleh Atsui.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke melihat kepala Naruto mengeluarkan darah.

"Naruto! Naruto bertahanlah! Bertahanlah!" kata Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto digendong belakang dan Sasuke berlari menuju rumah sakit

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seperti biasa, kasus Sasuke dan Naruto ditutup begitu saja. Meskipun Tsunade ngamuk-ngamuk terhadap apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Atsui, tetap saja Tsunade tidak menerima apa yang di harapkan. Semuanya berada dalam kendali orang-orang yang memiliki kuasa hukum. Dalam artinya, orang tua Atsui terlihat dalam masalah ini. Demi menjaga nama baik, mereka semua tutup mulut. Bahkan bukti yang dalam genggaman Sasuke, harus dimusnahkan

Namun..

Sasuke tidak sebodoh apa yang mereka kira

Sasuke tau bahwa semua ini akan berakhir begitu saja. Tidak akan ada yang lebih. Jadi, bukti yang Sasuke pegang, dibuat 10 buah salinan. Semua salinan itu, ditaruh di dalam sebuah flashdisk kecil dan flashdisk itu dimasukan kedalam guci tempat abu bapaknya. Sasuke pasti meminta izin dulu dan memohon maaf terhadap apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi ini tidak sementara. Suatu hari nanti, Sasuke akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Tiga minggu kemudian...

Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Semenjak dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Sasuke focus ke dalam kerja paruh waktunya untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto. Meskiipun Sasuke tidak tau sekolaah mana, selama Sasuke mempunyai cukup uang maka Sasuke bisa. Selain itu juga, Sasuke mengumpulkannya dalam sebuah bank. Biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah menabung. Dia hanya menaruh uangnya di dalam sebuah kaleng bekas makanan.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak disangka mendapatkan sebuah bonus dari kerja paruh waktunnya. Sasuke menggunakan bonus tersebut untuk membelikan Naruto hadiah. Berhubungan dengan musim dingin yang sedang muncul. Sasuke membelikan sebuah sarung tangan wol berwarna oranye. Sarung tangan wol tersebut dimasukan ke dalam kotak kado. Dengan paper bag, Sasuke membawanya ke rumah sakit

Sampai di rumah sakit, Sasuke menuju kamar 211. Ketika membuka pintu, Sasuke melihat Naruto diperban di kepalanya, duduk di kursi roda dengan tiang inpus di sampingnya. Naruto terlihat sedih, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Sasuke penasaran apa yang membuat Naruto terlihat sedih begitu. Kaki Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto. "Hey" kata Sasuke

"Lama sekali kau. Kau terlambat 2 menit tau!" kata Naruto menggerutu karena dia menantikan kedatangan Sasuke

Sasuke hanya bisa menemani Naruto pada waktu pagi sampai sore hari. Di malam hari, Sasuke tidak bisa menemaninya karena Tsunade akan menemani Naruto. Dengan begitu, Sasuke hanya bekerja part time focus pada malam hari. Sasuke juga jika tidak ada pelanggan atau kerjaan yang dikerjakan, dirinya akan membaca buku untuk tetap membuat otaknya bekerja. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke menari kursi untuk duduk di depan Naruto

Naruto memutarkan kursi rodanya supaya berhadapan dengan Sasuke juga. "Semakin baik. Apa ini? Kau tidak bawa ramen?" kata Naruto kembali menggerutu

"Pikiranmu ramen saja. Itu tidak sehat. Kau sudah dirumah sakit, mau selama di sini?" omel Sasuke

"Kau menyumpahiku?!" kata Naruto jengkel

"Aku tidak menyumpahimu. Aku memperingatimu. Apa kau tau berapa banyak kalori yang terdapat dalam ramen? Apa kau tau banyak bahan mengandung pengawet dalam mie?" kata Sasuke mengomel

"Cerewet sekali...bawakan aku ramen atau aku mengusirmu!" kata Naruto keras kepala

"Otakmu itu dilahirkan oleh ramen atau apa? Atau dokter telah salah mengoperasimu? Atau saat Atsui melukaimu, kepalamu mengalami gangguan?" kata Sasuke, ujung jarinya menyentuh keningnya sendiri sebagai gerakan mengejek Naruto

"HEY!" kata Naruto emosi lama-lama. Kemudan Naruto diberikan sebuah paper bag di atas pahanya. "Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat isi paper bag tersebut. Naruto melihat ada kado di dalamnya. Melihat Sasuke menggidikan kepala untuk mengambil kotak kado tersebut, tangan Naruto merogoh masuk ke dalam. Lalu Naruto membuka tutup kado tersebut. Sebuah sarung tangan wol berwarna oranye

"Hari sudah mulai bersalju. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan membuat tubuhmu tetap hangat" Sasuke mengambil sarung tangan wol tersebut untuk dipakaikan ke tangan Naruto. Naruto terpukau dengan sikap gentlenya Sasuke dibalik sikap songongnya. Kedua tangan Naruto telah terbungkus oleh sarung tangan wol. Ini terasa lembut dan hangat. Semakin hangat ketika kedua tangan Sasuke menggenggam masing-masing tangan Naruto. "Bagaimana? Hangat bukan?" kata Sasuke

Naruto terharu. Dia tersenyum hangat sampai air matanya menetes.

"Eish. Untuk apa kau menangis" kata Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto

"Terimakasih Sasuke" kata Naruto

Sasuke tersenyum. Diri Sasuke bergerak untuk memeluk gentle Naruto. "Akulah yang berterima kasih. Aku mempunyai tujuan untuk hidup" kata Sasuke. Pelukan terlepaskan, Sasuke memberikan kecupan hangat di bibir Naruto. Tanpa lumatan, hanya sebuah tempelan yang hangat. Kemudian setelah terpisah, mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

Sasuke membawa Naruto jalan-jalan di halaman rumah sakit. Naruto diam saja daritadi. Biasanya, Sasuke mendengar Naruto bercerita tentang mimpinya. Sasuke juga mendengar betapa freshnya berada di luar daripada di dalam yang berbau rumah sakit. Wajah Naruto juga terlihat sedih di mata Sasuke. "Kau tidak bermimpi tadi malam?" Tanya Sasuke yang memang mengira begitu

"Mimpi. Aku mimpi" kata Naruto

"Mimpi apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sasuke, aku disana. Istirahat di bangku itu" kata Naruto menunjukan kemana dia mau istirahat

Sasuke pun dengan menuruti apa yang Naruto mau. Saat Naruto mau digendong bridal Sasuke, tangan Naruto menahan Sasuke melalui pundaknya. "Tunggu Sasuke. Duduklah" kata Naruto. Sasuke merasakan hal yang tidak beres pada Naruto. Jadi, Sasuke duduk di depan Naruto. "Sasuke. Rekaman saat itu..."

"Tidak usah khawatir. Tidak akan ada rekaman itu lagi. Memang semuanya terdengar sangat tidak adil bagimu. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan...setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan...semuanya hilang begitu saja, seperti sebuah air yang meresap ke dalam tanah lalu mongering kembali karena sinar matahari. Jujur, aku suka dengan hal ini, karena aku bisa bersamamu" kata Sasuke memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil

Naruto memandang nanar Sasuke. "Sasuke, berjanjilah padaku, kau akan hidup bahagia dan akan hidup sebagai dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau akan menemukan orang yang sangat pantas untuk dirimu nanti" kata Naruto memgenggam tangan Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu?" Tanya Sasuke terheran sekaligus Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Naruto sangat tidak mau melakukan hal ini. Dia baru saja kembali dengan Sasuke. Belum ada waktu satu bulan bersama dengan Sasuke. Perasaan sangat berat, membuat Naruto semakin melihat Sasuke nanar. "Aku...pindah ke pusat Tokyo. Aku akan bersekolah di private academy. Namanya Konoha Akademi...mereka mempunyai asrama untuk aku tinggal.." kata Naruto sudah membuat pipinya basah akan air mata

Sasuke terdiam karena saking terkejutnya. Dia akan kehilangan lagi orang yang dia sayang.

"Kita bicara di dalam" kata Sasuke

Kesedihan Sasuke tidak bisa Sasuke sembunyikan. Sasuke mendorong Naruto di kursi rodanya untuk masuk ke dalam lagi. Sampai di ruangan pun, Sasuke hanya meletakan kembali Naruto di ranjang dari gedongan bridal. Lalu Sasuke menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping Naruto. "Sasuke..." panggil Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam menunduk menahan kesedihan yang mampu membuatnya menangis saat ini juga

"Jangan pergi" kata Sasuke tanpa membuat kontak mata dengan Naruto

"Ini sangat berat...aku pikir aku tidak akan baik-baik saja...kumohon...—"

"Kumohon.." Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. "Jangan pergi...aku akan sendiri.." kata Sasuke. Matanya yang tidak mau membuat kontak mata, malah mengeluarkan air mata.

Naruto pun menangis tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke...kumohon...berjanjilah...berjanjilah..." kata Naruto menangis. Sasuke tidak mau mengatakan apapun, dia malah memeluk Naruto. Kedua insan ini sama-sama menangis. Hanya Sasuke menangis dalam diam dan Naruto menangis bersuara. "Kumohon...kumohon...berjanjilah...berjanjilah Sasuke..." kata Naruto menangis bersuara di dalam pelukannya Sasuke

"Janji.." kata Sasuke pelan. Dia menangis tanpa suara tapi aliran air matanya sama derasnya dengan Naruto

Jika memang waktu bisa diulang, Sasuke mau memperbaiki semuanya...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dua bulan kemudian...

Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam Akademi. Dia sekarang bergaul dengan anak kota dan mempunyai. Meskipun Naruto berada di lingkungan elit dan modern, Naruto tetap mengingat Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke melalui email. Tapi sudah seminggu ini Sasuke tidak membalas emailnya Naruto.

Di dalam asrama, Naruto sendirian. Awalnya Naruto satu kamar dengan Sai, tapi Naruto mengajukan untuk menukar teman kamar asrama dengan Kiba karena Sai sangat mengganggu bagi Naruto. Sai selalu menggoda Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto tidak suka pada Sai. Meskipun Naruto terlihat single di luar, hati Naruto telah dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya Kiba tidak mau karena Kiba senang bersama satu kamar dengan Shino.

Di kasur, Naruto tiduran. Dia memegang ponselnya. Dia melihat kontak Sasuke di email maupun di pesan ,tidak ada satupun yang dibalas selama satu minggu ini. Naruto sangat khawatir apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Apalagi, Sasuke telah benar-benar sendirian saat ini. Kemudian Naruto mendapat pesan bahwa Kiba mengajak Naruto untuk duduk bersama makan malam ini. Naruto membalas ya dan segera pergi keluar untuk makan malam bersama

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di meja makan malam, seluruh siswa ramai mengobrol sana sini. Tertawa sana-sini. Bahkan usil sana-sini. Akademi ini sangat nyaman bagi Naruto. Tidak ada yang membuli di sini. Mereka semua saling akrab. Bahkan ada di sini orang gendut tapi mereka tetap berteman dengan orang gendut. Naruto merasakan sebuah kehidupan yang berbeda di akademi ini.

Kiba duduk di samping Naruto sesuai janji mereka. Di depan Naruto, duduk seorang gadis cantik bernama Sakura. Gadis ini selalu bertengkar dengan yang namanya Karin karena mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai pria yang sama. Bahkan, mereka berdua saling menjelakan satu sama lain kepada Naruto yang mempunyai wajah menawan.

Naruto sangat senang mempunyai banyak teman seperti ini. Namun hati Naruto merasa kesepian karena Sasuke tidak ada di sini.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Setelah makan malam, Naruto diajak Kiba untuk main di kamar Neiji. Tapi Naruto sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun, jadi Naruto menolak halus permintaan Kiba. Naruto berencana untuk langsung tidur menggunakan sarung tangan wol pemberian Sasuke seperti biasa. Naruto harus bertahan terhadap perasaannnya yang terus memanggil nama Sasuke.

Ketika masuk ke kamar, mata Naruto melebar. Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang memberesi bajunga ke dalam lemari. Naruto melihat orang yang ingin dia temui selama dua bulan ini. "Sa-Sasuke...?" kata Naruto. Orang yang dipanggil Naruto menoleh dan memberikan senyuman kecil. Dia meninggalkan bajunya sementara untuk mendekati Naruto. "Ke-Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke merasa sangat kesepian. Dia hanya duduk sendirian di kamarnya. Padahal baru berjalan satu jam setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke telah merasa seratus tahun berpisah pada Naruto. Pikiran Sasuke terus memikirkan tempat Naruto pindah. Sasuke bertanya apakah tempat itu bagus, apakah Naruto bisa jaga diri, apakah murid disana murid yang bener atau brengsek seperti di sini. Bagaimana jika Naruto kenapa-napa dan Sasuke tidak bisa menolong maupun berada di sisinya.**_

 _ **Ini membuat Sasuke frustasi**_

 _ **Dia pun pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Membuat janji dengan pamannnya, esok hari jam 10 pagi mau bertemu. Ketika bertemu, Orochimaru seperti biasa menyambut hangat kedatangan Sasuke. "Apa yang kau inginkan nak?" Tanya Orochimaru**_

" _ **Aku mau meminjam uang sebanyak 500 juta dan akan kukembalikan 10 tahun lagi" kata Sasuke**_

" _ **Apa?! Hey untuk apa kau memerlukan uang sebanyak itu?" Tanya Tayuya**_

" _ **Sasuke. Kau tau aku adalah rentenir. Orang yang berhak menentukan tempo, hanyalah diriku. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, kau adalah anakku. Semua keinginanmu adalah tugasku" kata Orochimaru**_

" _ **Aku sunggu menghargai dan berterimakasih atas kebaikan paman dan tawaran pamaran. Umurku sudah 18 tahun, aku ingin menggali sesuatu dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Uang itu, pasti kukembalikan sepuluh tahun lagi. Jika aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, maka aku akan menyerahkan ginjal, jantung dan kedua bola mataku. Serta jika paman mau memberikanku uang itu, akan kukembalikan dua kali, bukan, tiga kali lipat" kata Sasuke penuh dengan keyakinan**_

" _ **Sasuke kau gila. Mana mungkin kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu 10 tahun. Kau bahkan masih berumur 28 tahun! Orang lain saja tidak sanggup membayar utang pada kita dalam jumlah yang singkat" kata Asura**_

 _ **Sasuke tetap diam. Dia memberikan pandangan yakin dan percaya diri ke dalam pandangan Orochimaru yang mampu membuat seseorang ketakutan jika bukan Sasuke Uchiha.**_

" _ **Hahahaha" Orochimaru tertawa bangga. "Ini memang kau. Aku suka. Kupenuhi. Mari kita buat kontrak dan kutunggu 10 tahun lagi" kata Orochimaru bangga sendiri. Tidak salah lagi Orochimaru mengadopsi Sasuke setelah anak ini kehilangan semuanya. Anak ini memang merupakan anak istimewa, sesuai dengan apa yang Orochimaru lihat saat pertamakali bertemu dengan Sasuke di panti asuhan.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Apa hal itu yang terlintas dipikiranmu setelah dua bulan kita tidak bertemu?" Tanya Sasuke iseng

"Bu-Bukan begitu. Akademi ini mempunyai biaya yang tinggi...bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa? Apa sekarang kau sedang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas ada di sini karena aku miskin?" kata Sasuke tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto

"Bu-Bukan...Sasuke jangan salah paham..aku—" ucapan Naruto terhenti karena bibirnya langsung ditempeli bibirnya Sasuke. Pinggang Naruto dilingkari oleh kedua tangan Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke yang lembut kembali terasa oleh Naruto. Tapi mata Naruto tidak bisa terpejam karena saking terkejutnya ada Sasuke di sini. Naruto berharap ini bukanlah mimpi.

Sasuke melepaskan diri. Dia melihat Naruto cengok melihatnya. "Kutepati janjiku. Akan hidup bahagia dan akan hidup sebagai diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku akan menemukan orang yang sangat pantas untuk diriku nanti. Kau Naruto" kata Sasuke. Mata Naruto semakin melebar mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Jangan khawatir terhadap apapun. Aku di sini, karena aku mempunyai uang. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Kau tidak perlu berbuat apapun. Cukup berada di sisiku" kata Sasuke memegang wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Air mata Naruto tiba-tiba menetes membasahi pipi.

"Kau...menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh harapan

"Hm. Sangat" kata Sasuke tersenyum. Lalu tubuh Sasuke dipeluk erat-erat oleh Naruto. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Sasuke. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Naruto seratus kali lebih erat. Mereka berdua melepaskan kerinduan mereka dan saling menyatakan perasaan melewati ciuman mereka yang lembut.

 **The End**

 **Waaaaah senpaaai! Selesai! Teriamkasih atas bacanya senpai! :D**


End file.
